


I Mastini del Signore Oscuro - Prima Parte

by krystarka



Series: I Mastini del Signore Oscuro [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slash, Top Tom Riddle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystarka/pseuds/krystarka
Summary: Cucciolo è l'amato del Signore Oscuro e vive per soddisfarlo.Quando il suo Padrone decide che ha bisogno di compagnia e gli porta un nuovo amico, Cucciolo si ritrova a essere un po' geloso del nuovo arrivato.Il randagio è un animaletto maleducato...In fondo, però, bisogna capirlo: il poverino non ha idea di quanto sia speciale avere un Padrone.





	1. Antefatto

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia in più parti e sebbene ogni parte abbia una sua specie di conclusione, ci sto ancora lavorando.  
> Non è una storia con molta trama ma una semplice pwp che scrivo per rilassarmi tra altre storie più lunghe e difficili ma spero piaccia comunque a qualcuno!  
> Buona lettura  
> Kry

Lo aveva preso.

Codaliscia era riuscito a sfuggire a Sirius e Remus e, in più, aveva rapito Potter.  
Era stato un insperato colpo di fortuna.  
In fuga e con un ostaggio, Minus ci aveva messo poco a capire che la sua unica possibilità era ricongiungersi al suo Signore.  
Aveva ritrovato Voldemort e, dopo, tutto era successo in fretta: il Signore Oscuro aveva riavuto il suo corpo e i suoi poteri, grazie al sangue di Potter e a un rituale oscuro.

Il primo istinto di Voldemort era stato quello di uccidere il ragazzo ma molta parte della sua furia era scomparsa durante gli anni passati come solo spirito.  
Adesso che il nemico era in suo potere, a Lord Voldemort bastò uno sguardo per decidere che il ragazzo era di suo gradimento.  
Giovanissimo, innocente e pieno di ardore, ma soprattutto con una potenza latente che poteva essere usata a suo favore.

Il Signore Oscuro aveva cominciato da subito a lavorare sulla sua mente.  
Era stato un lavoro lungo, e lento.  
Obliare una persona era un conto, ma ben altra cosa era cancellare completamente la sua memoria e la sua personalità e impiantarne una nuova.  
Nonostante le difficoltà, il Signore Oscuro si dedicò a questa nuova attività con tutta l’energia che il suo nuovo corpo gli dava, senza sosta, sicuro che sarebbe stata quella la chiave del suo successo e del suo futuro.

Giorno dopo giorno Harry Potter perdeva parti di se stesso, delle sue conoscenze e delle sue memorie.  
Giorno dopo giorno Harry Potter diventava un libro bianco pronto per essere riscritto.

Dopo circa due mesi Voldemort chiese:  
“Come ti chiami?”  
“Non ho un nome.” Rispose il ragazzo che non era più Harry Potter.  
A quel punto il Signore Oscuro cominciò a mettere nella testa del ragazzo tutto quello che il suo capriccio gli suggeriva.


	2. La vita di Emerald

Lui si chiamava Emerald ma il suo Padrone lo chiamava ‘Cucciolo’, e lui mugolava felice quando sentiva la sua voce.  
Il Padrone era sempre stato lì, fin da quando lui aveva memoria, e lo aveva sempre tenuto vicino a sé, nutrito, coccolato e riempito di regali.  
Cucciolo non doveva parlare, ma poteva gemere se era triste e mugolare se era felice, e il suo Padrone avrebbe pensato a tutto.  
A volte il Padrone lo lasciava da solo, ma mai troppo a lungo.  
Adesso il Padrone era rientrato e lui, carponi, era corso velocemente ai suoi piedi, mugolando felice.  
Cucciolo non doveva mai camminare eretto, quando il Padrone era presente.  
Il Padrone gli aveva scompigliato i capelli e poi si era messo a sedere sul grande letto.  
Cucciolo lo aveva seguito uggiolante e aveva preso a leccargli gli stivali, gemendo appena, voglioso.  
Il Padrone, sempre premuroso e attento ai suoi bisogni, lo aveva subito accontentato, aprendosi la patta dei pantaloni.  
Cucciolo aveva scodinzolato felice, tutto eccitato, e si era messo in ginocchio tra le gambe del Padrone, osservando con l’acquolina in bocca il membro davanti a se, in attesa di approvazione.  
Quando il Padrone gli aveva messo una mano sulla testa, lui subito si era avventato sulla meravigliosa erezione che aveva davanti, cominciando a lapparla goloso con piccoli e sapienti colpi di lingua, fino a quando non fu certo di averne leccato ogni centimetro.  
A quel punto avrebbe voluto prendere completamente in bocca il membro gonfio davanti a sé, ma il Padrone, con un piccolo cenno, lo aveva fatto salire sul letto.  
Lui si era sollevato sul morbido materasso e subito aveva schiacciato la faccia contro i cuscini, sventolando in aria il culo e scodinzolando felice con la sua folta coda.  
Il Padrone, diedro di lui, si era alzato dal letto e si era spogliato, mentre Cucciolo si era voltato a guardarlo scodinzolante e voglioso.  
Quando il materasso cedette sotto il peso del Padrone, Cucciolo gemette di anticipazione, sentendo mani calde prima accarezzargli la schiena, poi strappargli con forza, dal culo, il cuneo che teneva in posizione la sua coda.  
L’assenza di qualcosa a tenerlo pieno e aperto divenne subito angosciante, per Cucciolo, così spinse indietro le natiche per avvicinarle e porgerle al Padrone, che rise felice prima di infilargli dentro il membro e cominciare a scoparlo, prima piano e poi sempre più forte, lasciandosi guidare dai gemiti che Cucciolo soffocava nei cuscini e dai piccoli movimenti della sua schiena che s’inarcava, mentre lui guaiva, ogni volta che la sua prostata veniva colpita.  
Il Padrone doveva essere di buon umore, perché lo scopò per parte notte, finché Cucciolo non fu altro che un ammasso di gemente piacere.  
Quando il Padrone alla fine uscì dal suo culo, e si lasciò cadere di schiena sul letto, addormentandosi quasi subito, Cucciolo rimase un po’ deluso.  
Gli piacevano le coccole, dopo il sesso, e per un attimo meditò che cercare di lappare la faccia del Padrone per svegliarlo di nuovo, ma l’uomo sembrava così sfinito che Cucciolo, alla fine, si limitò a scendere dal letto e a raggomitolarsi sul soffice tappeto, cadendo in un sonno pieno di sogni caldi, avvolgenti come le braccia del suo Padrone.

Quando Cucciolo si svegliò il Padrone stava ancora dormendo, e lui si mise a girare intorno al letto, sempre carponi, uggiolando piano.   
Il Padrone non si svegliava ma Cucciolo era eccitato da morire, e voleva essere scopato ancora, o almeno rivoleva la sua coda, che era ancora sul letto.  
Dopo mezz’ora si risolse a balzare pesantemente sul materasso.   
A volte il Padrone si arrabbiava quando lui lo faceva, ma non riuscì a trattenersi.  
Cominciò a leccare la faccia del Padrone, sperando che si svegliasse.  
Il Padrone aprì gli occhi e rise appena:  
“Sei arrapato, Cucciolo?”  
Il Cucciolo gemette e, mentre leccava la faccia del Padrone, si portò una mano in mezzo alle gambe, masturbandosi piano per rendere evidente il suo bisogno.  
“Ma certo che lo sei.” Disse il Padrone accarezzandogli amorevolmente i capelli. “Il tuo Padrone però non ha tempo, adesso.”  
Il Cucciolo guaì disperato e cominciò a muovere la mano con più forza, pieno di delusione.  
“Su, non fare così.” Disse il Padrone prima di afferrarlo per i capelli e baciarlo profondamente.  
Quando lasciò la sua bocca, il Padrone disse:  
“Puoi riavere la tua coda, va bene?”  
Era un misero contentino, poiché Cucciolo avrebbe voluto scopare, ma si accontentò e si mise in posizione, alzando il culo e afferrandosi e allargandosi le natiche, pronto a ricevere la sua folta coda.  
Il suo Padrone infilò lentamente il grosso cuneo nel suo ano pronto a riceverlo, e Cucciolo gemette a ogni centimetro di quella deliziosa intrusione.  
Quando il grosso fallo fu dentro di lui fino in fondo, Cucciolo subito sollevò la coda e scodinzolò, felice di sentirsi di nuovo pieno e aperto.  
Bastò un colpo della bacchetta del Padrone e il fallo cominciò a vibrare forte dentro di lui, mentre Cucciolo mugolava, rivoltandosi sulla schiena, le gambe spalancate per offrite al Padrone la visuale migliore del suo ano stretto intorno al fallo, e della sua erezione bisognosa di attenzioni.  
Quando il Padrone gli fece un cenno affermativo, Cucciolo si afferrò il membro e cominciò a muovere piano la mano.  
“Ti piace, vero? Bravo Cucciolo, adesso scendi dal letto e torna nella tua cuccia.”  
Il Cucciolo staccò di malavoglia la mano dalla sua erezione e obbedì, tornando nella sua stanza, che era di fianco a quella del Padrone.  
Una volta lì si sdraiò sul suo letto, continuando a masturbarsi lentamente mentre sentiva i rumori provenienti dall’altra stanza: il Padrone si stava rivestendo, poi la porta dei loro appartamenti si aprì e si richiuse.  
Cucciolo sentì la fitta di mancanza che lo attanagliava ogni volta che il Padrone lo lasciava solo e aumentò appena la velocità della sua mano, ma sempre con attenzione, perché sapeva che il cuneo avrebbe continuato a vibrare solo finché lui non fosse stato soddisfatto, e Cucciolo non voleva che finisse troppo presto.

Una volta che fu venuto Cucciolo si alzò in piedi e si stiracchiò, fece colazione alla piccola scrivania della sua camera e poi si diresse verso l’immensa sala da bagno ed entrò nella vasca, che era così grande che poteva ospitare sia lui sia il Padrone e rimaneva ancora tanto spazio.  
A volte il Padrone lo scopava nella vasca, con l’acqua calda e la schiuma.  
Bastò quel pensiero e Cucciolo si eccitò di nuovo, gemendo di frustrazione fra sé perché sapeva, per esperienza, che sarebbero passate molte ore prima che il Padrone tornasse da lui.  
Cucciolo era sempre molto arrapato, forse perché era giovane o forse perché davvero non poteva farne a meno, ed era anche per questo che era triste, quando il Padrone non c’era.   
Masturbarsi era bello, ma essere aperto e scopato dal Padrone era molto meglio.  
Dopo il bagno Cucciolo si avvolse in una delle sue morbide e ampie tuniche.  
Lui non metteva mai niente, sotto le tuniche, perché sarebbe stato scomodo doversi togliere i pantaloni ogni volta che si eccitava, visto che accadeva così spesso.  
La giornata fu lunga e Cucciolo cominciò ad annoiarsi abbastanza in fretta, nonostante avesse tante cose belle con cui giocare e tanti libri da leggere.   
Appena sentì un rumore, fuori dalla stanza, Cucciolo si tolse la tunica e, a quattro zampe, corse alla porta.  
Si sedette sui talloni, l’erezione bene in mostra, e si mise ad aspettare l’ingresso del suo Padrone.  
Il Padrone entrò e lo accarezzo sulla testa mentre Cucciolo lo guardava dal basso in alto, gli occhi sgranati e pieni di gioia.  
Poi il Padrone mosse la bacchetta e appellò la pesante catena che usava come guinzaglio per Cucciolo.  
L’animaletto scodinzolò eccitato: gli piaceva quando il Padrone lo portava in giro.   
“Vai a metterti i pantaloni di pelle che mi piacciono, Cucciolo.”  
L’entusiasmo di Cucciolo si smorzò ma lui obbedì comunque, anche se di malavoglia.  
Gli piaceva essere portato a spasso ma, quando doveva mettersi i pantaloni, voleva dire che il Padrone lo avrebbe portato con sé a una riunione, e le riunioni erano noiose.  
Lui doveva stare ore ai piedi dello scranno del Padrone, davanti ad una sala gremita, mentre questi parlava con i suoi servi, e non gli era nemmeno permesso masturbarsi.  
Sapeva che avrebbe comunque dovuto sentirsi orgoglioso, del fatto che il Padrone amasse sfoggiarlo davanti agli inferiori, e lo era, davvero, ma avrebbe comunque preferito di gran lunga essere portato fuori a giocare nei giardini, piuttosto che passare ore d’inerzia.  
Le riunioni ristrette invece non erano male: erano presenti solo i servi più fidati, e il Padrone sedeva a capo di una lunga tavola mentre lui poteva restare disteso a terra e, spesso, il Padrone lasciava che lui glielo succhiasse e, se era soddisfatto di un servo, permetteva a Cucciolo di succhiare anche il servo.  
Cucciolo lo faceva volentieri, perché capiva che era un grande onore, per un misero servo, poter essere soddisfatto propria dell’amato Cucciolo del Padrone, ma nessuno era buono come il suo Padrone e nessuno aveva un sapore così meraviglioso.  
Si mise i pantaloni in fretta, facendo uscire la coda dalla fessura sul di dietro, e faticando ad allacciarli sopra la sua grossa erezione, poi tornò carponi dal suo Padrone, che agganciò la pesante catena al suo alto collare di cuoio.  
“Bravo Cucciolo.” Disse mentre il Cucciolo gattonava al suo fianco, tenendo orgogliosamente il passo.

La riunione era ristretta, ma il suo Padrone non gli permise di prenderglielo in bocca.  
Il Padrone era arrabbiato con uno dei servi, e Cucciolo lanciò sguardi furibondi in direzione della misera creatura che avevano osato dispiacere al suo Padrone.  
Era un uomo biondo e pallido, con gli occhi bassi e le spalle incurvate sotto lo sguardo, fiammeggiante di disappunto, del Padrone.  
Cucciolo continuò a osservarlo tenendo il broncio, e rimanendo seduto ai piedi dello scranno del Padrone, mentre sperava che il servo fosse presto punito.  
Il Padrone era sempre più rilassato dopo aver rimesso al suo posto un inferiore, e Cucciolo pensava che fosse solo giusto, punire l’inetto che stava rovinando anche il suo piacere.  
Purtroppo il Padrone non punì l’inferiore, ma si limitò a sibilargli parole cattive e piene di insinuanti promesse di dolore, e presto Cucciolo si distrasse.  
Nessuno urlò sotto la bacchetta del Padrone, quella sera, e Cucciolo si mise a sonnecchiare, annoiato.   
Se fosse stato sveglio, Cucciolo avrebbe potuto sentire le sferzanti parole di Lord Voldemort, rivolte a Lucius Malfoy, proprio prima che i Mangiamorte fossero congedati:  
“Lucius, hai perso la presa sul Ministro e hai permesso che l’Ordine rompesse il tuo Imperius sul Ministro. Io ho perso una buona fetta d’influenza e, per questo, anche tu dovresti perdere qualcosa di altrettanto importante. Domani mattina mi porterai tuo figlio.”

Quando si svegliò, sentendo il Padrone strattonare la sua catena, Cucciolo si stiracchiò e si avvide che la riunione era finita e che erano soli. Ancora assonnato, si mise al passo con il suo Padrone e, insieme, attraversarono il Maniero silenzioso.  
Cucciolo sapeva che il Padrone era nervoso, lo vedeva dai suoi lunghi passi scattanti e impazienti, così si mise a colpire piano le gambe del Padrone mentre avanzavano, sperando di attirare l’attenzione su di sé, distraendo il Padrone dai suoi pensieri cupi.   
Quando furono di nuovo nelle loro stanze, il Padrone sganciò la catena di Cucciolo e lui subito si affrettò nella sua stanza, sfilandosi gli scomodi pantaloni e tornando veloce dal padrone: la sua coda frustava l’aria, il membro era ritto ed eccitato e i suoi occhi erano pieni di gioiosa anticipazione.  
Il Padrone lo guardò ma non gli sorrise, e non lo accarezzò sui capelli come faceva spesso.  
Non lo baciò nemmeno ma, semplicemente, gli fece segno di salire sul letto e, una volta che cucciolo fu in posizione, il Padrone si spogliò e, senza indugi, glielo spinse dentro, cominciando a fotterlo con furia, molte volte.  
Cucciolo sapeva che il Padrone faceva così solo quando era davvero arrabbiato ma era contento lo stesso, perché il Padrone non ce l’aveva con lui e, in più, a Cucciolo piaceva quando il Padrone gli affondava forte le dita nella carne e lo scopava con violenza, fino a farlo urlare.  
Quando il Padrone ebbe finito, Cucciolo fece per scendere dal letto ma il Padrone lo fermò:  
“Cucciolo, ho pensato che, quando io non ci sono, tu ti senta solo.” Cucciolo uggiolò per confermare, e fece uno sguardo triste al suo Padrone.  
“Ti piacerebbe se prendessi un altro animaletto? Uno con cui potresti giocare quando io non ci sono?”  
Il Cucciolo ebbe una fitta al cuore.   
Da una parte era vero che si sentiva solo, ma dall’altra non voleva dividere il suo Padrone con nessuno. Il suo Padrone però, lo aveva chiesto per il suo bene, e Cucciolo sorrise e gli lappò il viso.  
“Bene, allora domani andrò a prenderti un amico. Buono, giù, ascoltami adesso.”  
Cucciolo si rimise a cuccia e ascoltò attento.  
“Quest’amico non è come te. E’ un Cucciolo selvatico che non ha mai avuto un Padrone, ed è molto maleducato. Non è colpa sua se è randagio, ma deve imparare e vorrei che tu lo aiutassi, va bene?”  
Un Cucciolo selvatico? Doveva essere davvero una creatura triste, se aveva sempre vissuto senza un Padrone a prendersi cura di lui.   
Cucciolo annuì e il Padrone lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Subito Cucciolo si eccitò di nuovo e uggiolò felice.


	3. Il randagio

Il mattino dopo, di buonora, il Padrone tolse la coda a Cucciolo e lo fece vestire con pantaloni di pelle verdi e morbidi, spiegandogli che il suo nuovo amico non era abituato a stare nudo, e che vederlo senza abiti lo avrebbe messo a disagio.   
Cucciolo annuì, davvero rattristato per la triste vita del randagio che stavano per accogliere.  
Il Padrone uscì e tornò dopo un’ora con il nuovo animaletto.  
Era un ragazzo alto e biondo, e indossava un completo sotto la tunica da mago, aperta.  
Sembrava terrorizzato e tremava tutto.   
Quando vide Cucciolo, diligentemente in ginocchio di fianco alla porta, i suoi occhi si allargarono ancora di più.   
Il Padrone disse al randagio di restare fermo e poi si diresse verso il Cucciolo, che uggiolò felice e gli lecco la mano.  
“Lo lascio con te, va bene?”  
Cucciolo sorrise. Avrebbe voluto scodinzolare ma non aveva la coda, in quel momento, e la cosa lo infastidì.  
Il Padrone si chinò a baciarlo e poi uscì dalla stanza, lasciandolo solo con il nuovo arrivato.  
Durante la mattinata gli elfi avevano apportato delle modifiche, e avevano aperto una nuova porta che univa le stanze di Cucciolo a quelle del nuovo arrivato.  
Le nuove stanze erano molto simili a quelle di Cucciolo ma non c’erano ancora né giocattoli, né libri, né vestiti. A quelli avrebbe poi provveduto il Padrone.  
Il Cucciolo si alzò in piedi e fece cenno al ragazzo di seguirlo nelle sue stanze.

Il ragazzo non si mosse  
“Che cazzo ci fai tu, qui, Potter?” chiese con voce piena di rabbia e disperazione.  
Cucciolo si limitò a fargli un altro cenno paziente.   
Poteva parlare, se voleva, ma era abituato a farlo il meno possibile.   
Si voltò e allontanò, sperando che il randagio lo seguisse.  
Quando arrivò nella nuova stanza, si girò e vide che il randagio era sulla porta.  
Gli fece un gesto con la mano, come a volergli spiegare che quello che vedeva era suo.  
Il ragazzo si lanciò subito verso la finestra e cercò di aprirla.  
Cucciolo sbuffò appena e lo raggiunse.  
“No.” Disse solo, poi gli afferrò la mano e lo trascinò verso il bagno.  
Il randagio puzzava e i suoi abiti dovevano sparire.   
Il ragazzo provò a opporre resistenza, ma non più di tanto.  
Nella grande sala da bagno Cucciolo cercò di spogliarlo ma lui gli schiaffeggiò le mani e gliele allontanò.  
“Che cosa vuol dire tutto questo, Potter?”  
Il Cucciolo scosse la testa e indicò la vasca, già piena di schiuma:  
“Bagno. Puzzi.”  
Il ragazzo fece una smorfia, poi guardò l’acqua invitante.  
“Non faccio nessun cazzo di bagno, se non mi spieghi cosa sta per succedermi e perché tu sei qui e sei vivo!”  
Il Cucciolo scrollò le spalle:  
“Prima lavati.” Disse senza inflessione.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò ma cedette e cominciò a spogliarsi, poi però guardò Cucciolo e gli urlò:  
“Vuoi uscire, maledizione!”  
Cucciolo lo guardò strano ma uscì.  
Dopo dieci minuti Cucciolo sentì dei rumori venire dal bagno e si affacciò.  
Il randagio era nella vasca e stava singhiozzando.  
Il Cucciolo si spogliò silenziosamente ed entrò nell’acqua con lui, abbracciandolo.  
Doveva avere avuto davvero una brutta vita, povero randagio.  
Il ragazzo reagì male:  
“Che cazzo fai? Sei impazzito?”  
Cucciolo notò che era bello.   
Il suo corpo era bianco pallido e la sua pelle liscia. I capelli erano sottili e luminosi, anche se erano ancora sporchi. Il randagio si era limitato a stare nell’acqua ma non si era lavato.  
“Non essere triste. Ti aiuto a lavarti.” Disse prendendo lo shampoo e versandolo sui capelli del randagio.  
Il ragazzo era immobile ma sussurrò appena:  
“O sei sotto Imperius o sei completamente ammattito.”  
Cucciolo lo ignorò e gli lavò i capelli.  
Quando ebbe finito, cominciò a sfregarlo ovunque ma il randagio si ritrasse:  
“Posso lavarmi da solo!”  
Il Cucciolo era eccitato ma vide che il randagio non sembrava ancora essere abbastanza a suo agio, così uscì dall’acqua.  
Andandosene dal bagno prese i vestiti sporchi del randagio e chiamò un elfo, per farli sparire.  
Poi si mise sul letto e prese a masturbarsi, pensando al corpo latteo del randagio.  
Quando il ragazzo uscì dal bagno, con solo un asciugamano avvolto attorno ai fianchi, rimase immobile a fissarlo.  
Il Cucciolo girò la testa verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi, mentre veniva.  
Il randagio corse verso la sua stanza e solo allora si accorse che non c’erano porte, a dividere gli ambienti.  
Il Cucciolo si pulì per bene e poi s’infilò una tunica, prendendone una dal suo armadio da offrire al randagio.  
Entrò nella stanza e gliela porse:  
“Ecco. Tieni.”  
Il ragazzo la afferrò con rabbia e la indossò, prima di farsi scivolare l’asciugamano da sotto.  
Il Cucciolo non commentò e il randagio lo guardò con cattiveria:  
“Allora, Potter, mi vuoi spiegare che cosa sta succedendo?”  
Il Cucciolo doveva proprio cercare di spiegargli, in effetti.   
Il randagio era terribile in tutto, e lui non voleva che il Padrone fosse scontento di lui.   
Il Padrone avrebbe potuto decidere di non volerlo tenere, e il randagio sarebbe stato di nuovo solo.  
“Ci sediamo, sì?” disse con un sorriso.  
Si sedette al tavolo della stanza e chiamò un elfo, per chiedere cibo e bevande.  
In un attimo il tavolo fu imbandito, e Cucciolo fece cenno al randagio di accomodarsi.  
Il ragazzo si sedette titubante ma la sua pancia brontolava e guardò i piatti, affamato.  
Cucciolo lo lasciò mangiare per un po’, poi disse:  
“Sei fortunato, il Padrone ti vuole tenere. Tu però devi essere bravo e imparare l’educazione, se no potrebbe buttarti fuori, in mezzo alla guerra.”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò strano e poi disse, con voce stridula:  
“Lo sai, almeno, perché sono qui? Che cosa vuole farmi?”  
Il Cucciolo lo guardò con compassione.   
Il randagio non era mai stato amato, e pensava che il Padrone volesse fargli del male.  
“Non ti preoccupare, non ti farà del male. Ti vorrà bene, se sarai bravo, e ti coccolerà e ti farà dei regali, e tu non dovrai preoccuparti di niente. Ed io non sarò più solo.” Aggiunse alla fine.  
“Non mi farà del male?” chiese scettico il ragazzo, che sembrava non aver capito del tutto.  
“Ma certo che no! Tu però devi essere bravo e seguire le regole. Io te le posso spiegare.”  
Il ragazzo lo osservò meglio:  
“Tu sei davvero Harry Potter?” chiese di scatto.  
Il Cucciolo sbatté gli occhi:  
“Chi è Harry Potter?”  
Il randagio spalancò gli occhi:  
“Tu sei Harry Potter! Non te lo ricordi?”  
Il Cucciolo ci pensò:  
“No, io non lo sono.”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò sconcertato:  
“Sai chi sono io, almeno?”   
“Certo che lo so. Sei il randagio che il Padrone ha deciso di tenere con sé.”  
Il ragazzo digrignò i denti:  
“Io sono Draco Malfoy! Com’è possibile che non ti ricordi?”  
Cucciolo lo guardò schifato e gli allungò una sberla sul lato della testa:  
“Smettila! Tu sei chi vorrà il Padrone! Capito? Scordati quel nome.”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con occhi di fuoco:  
“Come ti permetti…”  
“Zitto, basta! Tu sei maleducato e selvatico. Devi imparare almeno le regole di base, prima che il Padrone torni, o si arrabbierà! Vuoi che si arrabbi?”  
Il ragazzo si zittì e contemplò, terrorizzato, l’idea dell’ira del Signore Oscuro:  
“No, certo che non voglio.”  
“Allora mangia. Dopo ti spiego le regole.”  
Il ragazzo finì il pasto e, dopo che gli elfi ebbero sparecchiato il tavolo, Cucciolo spiegò.  
“Prima cosa: non si parla. Possiamo parlare solo se il Padrone non è presente. Se lui è presente possiamo solo emettere versi inarticolati, per dimostrargli se siamo tristi o felici. Non ti preoccupare, lui capirà.”  
Il Cucciolo osservò il randagio per accertarsi che avesse capito e gli sembrò di sì:  
“Seconda cosa: noi non stiamo mai in piedi davanti al Padrone. Se lui è presente noi stiano a quattro zampe, e possiamo alzarci solo se lui lo vuole.”  
A questo il randagio protestò:  
“Stai scherzando, vero?”  
“No.” Rispose secco Cucciolo prima di continuare. “Terzo: se il Padrone è presente, noi non mangiamo seduti al tavolo ma solo dalle ciotole a terra, o dalla sua mano.”  
Adesso il randagio si agitò veramente:  
“Stai dicendo… stai dicendo che siamo i suoi cani?”  
“Mastini, non cani e io lo sono…” Rispose il Cucciolo altezzoso, indicando il suo alto collare di pelle “… Tu spera di diventarlo.”  
Il ragazzo divenne, se possibile, ancora più pallido e poi, con un filo di voce, chiese:  
“C’è altro?”  
“Certo,” rispose Cucciolo, contento che finalmente il randagio stesse ascoltando "Quando sentiamo rumore sulle scale noi ci mettiamo di fianco alla porta e aspettiamo che il Padrone si accorga di noi, quando entra. Se non lo fa lo seguiamo, e gli lecchiamo gli stivali finché non ci nota.”  
Il ragazzo disse in un sussurro:  
“Gli dobbiamo leccare… non puoi dire sul serio!”  
“Non ti preoccupare, di solito sono abbastanza puliti!” disse Cucciolo come se fosse ovvio, poi continuò:  
“Se il Padrone è di buon umore a quel punto ci scoperà, tante e tante volte!” disse il Cucciolo raggiante.  
Il randagio emise un gemito e si alzò di scatto dal tavolo:  
“Potter! Se è uno scherzo giuro che io ti ammazzo!” urlò stridulo.  
Cucciolo sorrise felice   
“Ma no! Dico davvero! Il Padrone scoperà anche te, vedrai! Lui non ci lascierà di certo insoddisfatti!”  
Il ragazzo si portò una mano alla bocca, come se stesse male, e il Cucciolo si preoccupò:  
“Non ti senti bene? C’è qualcosa che non va?”  
“Tu… vuoi dire che il Signore Oscuro ti ha… lui ti violenta? Tutto il tempo?”  
Il Cucciolo corrugò la fronte:  
“Ma no, sciocco! Lui fa solo del suo meglio per non lasciarmi insoddisfatto!” disse Cucciolo, leggermente infastidito.  
“Tu vuoi dire che io dovrei… lasciare che lui faccia quelle cose con me?”  
Il Cucciolo capì.   
Il randagio non aveva mai avuto un Padrone, poverino.  
“Tu non lo hai mai fatto! E’ quello vero?” chiese, felice di aver compreso il problema.  
“Cosa? No, no intendevo…” ma il randagio arrossì visibilmente.  
“Non ti preoccupare! E’ molto bello, e il Padrone non ti farà male! Dopo non vorrai più smettere, credimi. Lo vorrai giorno e notte, e sarai molto triste quando il Padrone non è qui!”  
“Tu devi essere impazzito, Potter! Non c’è altra spiegazione!” urlò stridulo il randagio.  
Il Cucciolo sentì un rumore sulle scale:  
“Svelto, spogliati e mettiti giù! Sta tornando, probabilmente vuole vedere come stai!” così dicendo il Cucciolo si tolse la tunica e si mise a gattoni per avviarsi verso la porta.


	4. Afrodisiaci

Draco Malfoy era stato il prezzo che la sua famiglia aveva dovuto pagare per alcuni errori commessi.  
Il Signore Oscuro aveva promesso che il ragazzo sarebbe stato trattato bene e, comunque, anche se così non fosse stato, la sua famiglia non aveva scelta.  
Così si era trovato in quella situazione e, adesso, era semplicemente agghiacciato da quello che stava succedendo.   
Harry Potter, sempre che fosse davvero lui, era del tutto impazzito: sembrava ritenersi davvero il cane del Signore Oscuro e pretendeva che Draco facesse la stessa cosa.  
Vide Potter spogliarsi e fece in tempo ad accorgersi che il ragazzo era eccitato, molto eccitato, prima che questi corresse via a quattro zampe.  
Draco non si mosse. Forse se fosse rimasto semplicemente fermo lì, quella follia sarebbe finita.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e subito dopo una voce disse:  
“Bravo Cucciolo, dimmi, dov’è il tuo nuovo amichetto?”  
Sentì Potter emettere un suono e poi dei passi dirigersi verso di lui.  
Il suo istinto fu quello di fuggire ma le finestre erano bloccate, e lui non vedeva via di fuga.  
Quando il Signore Oscuro si affacciò alla porta, Draco cadde in ginocchio. Almeno quello poteva farlo.  
Sentì quegli occhi rossi su di sé ma tenne il viso rivolto a terra.  
“Non gli hai spiegato che non voglio vedere vestiti, salvo che non sia io a chiederlo?”  
Potter uggiolò:  
“Ma certo che glielo hai spiegato, tu sei un bravo Cucciolo, è lui che non è stato addestrato.”  
Un incantesimo colpì Draco, che sentì i suoi vestiti sparire:  
“Meglio.” Disse solo il Signore Oscuro.  
Draco si sentì incredibilmente piccolo e vulnerabile quando l’uomo avanzò verso di lui, e le lacrime gli pizzicarono gli occhi.  
Vide i piedi del Signore Oscuro avvicinarsi e, per un attimo, fu tentato di fare quello che Potter aveva detto, leccandogli gli stivali. Il suo orgoglio però glielo impedì e lui rimase immobile.  
Sentì una mano accarezzargli i capelli:  
“Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che imparerai.” Disse il Signore Oscuro, prima di allontanarsi con Potter al passo, ai suoi piedi.  
Draco li sentì uscire dalla stanza e sperò che il peggio fosse passato.   
Fece per rialzarsi ma aveva paura che le gambe non lo reggessero e, dopo un attimo, sentì i versi inarticolati di Potter, e altri rumori, arrivare dalla camera del Signore Oscuro.  
I suoni avevano ben poco di equivocabile, e Draco si immaginò la ripugnante scena di Potter stuprato dal Signore Oscuro.  
Per quanto fosse terrorizzato, si accorse di essersi eccitato.   
Questo non aveva senso, lui non trovava niente di eccitante in tutta quella situazione.  
Lentamente, carponi, si avvicinò alla grande stanza da letto e osservò affascinato la scena: il Signore Oscuro, se di lui si trattava, adesso aveva un corpo e un volto che sembravano del tutto umani.  
Sotto di lui Harry gemeva di piacere.  
Draco si ritrasse dietro il muro e si sedette per terra, le mani sulle orecchie per non sentire i gemiti.  
Era sempre più eccitato e, davvero, non ne capiva il motivo, però cedette alla voglia di masturbarsi.  
Era appena venuto quando un’ombra silenziosa si posò su di lui.  
Il Signore Oscuro lo stava osservando e Potter lo seguiva ai suoi piedi.  
“Così, tutto sommato, sei una bestiolina eccitata.” Disse accarezzandogli di nuovo la testa, prima di chinarsi a baciare Potter, sulla bocca, e andarsene.

Quando la porta si chiuse, Potter lo guardò con sdegno:  
“Sei stupido o cosa? Ti avevo detto di spogliarti!” lo redarguì rimettendosi in piedi e andando verso il bagno per ripulirsi.  
Draco lo seguì lentamente:  
“Ci stanno drogando, lo sai vero?” chiese in un singhiozzo.  
Potter era di spalle e Draco notò la folta coda che gli usciva da in mezzo alle natiche, prima che il ragazzo si girasse a guardarlo:  
“Drogando?”  
Draco digrignò i denti.  
“Afrodisiaci, eccitanti. Devono essere nel cibo o nell’acqua.”  
Potter si immerse nella vasca e rise:  
“Stupido! Non è droga, è solo l’effetto che fa il Padrone!” disse cominciando a lavarsi “Perché non hai fatto come ti ho detto? Se lo avessi fatto, lui ti avrebbe soddisfatto!”  
Draco urlò:  
“Io non lo voglio! Come fai a non capirlo?”  
Potter uscì dalla vasca e cominciò ad asciugarsi:  
“Se non lo vuoi, allora perché ti stavi masturbando?” chiese calmo.  
“E’ la droga! Te l’ho detto!”  
Lui scosse le spalle e si girò, ancora nudo ed evidentemente ancora molto eccitato:  
“Come credi. Vuoi prendermelo in bocca?”  
Draco spalancò gli occhi e arrossì, adesso dolorosamente conscio di essere ancora nudo.  
Il suo pene scattò in avanti di colpo, facendogli notare che anche lui era di nuovo eccitato.  
“Avanti,” disse Potter “Dopo lo farò io a te, se vuoi!”  
“No che non voglio!” Urlò Draco correndo verso la sua stanza e buttandosi sul letto, mentre i gemiti gli indicavano che Potter si stava soddisfacendo da solo.  
Dopo più di un’ora, passata a cercare di riordinare le sue confuse idee su quella situazione, Draco si costrinse a raggiungere Harry, che adesso era vestito e stava leggendo un libro allo scrittoio vicino alla finestra:  
“Perché non ci sono vestiti, nel mio armadio?” chiese.  
Potter appoggiò il libro:  
“Perché il Padrone non ne ha ancora scelti per te. Li avrai quando lui vorrà, come tutto il resto. Ti farà molti regali vedrai, devi solo avere pazienza ed essere educato.”  
Draco, nell’ora che aveva passato a meditare, aveva compreso due cose: la prima era che qualunque afrodisiaco gli avessero dato era molto, molto potente. La seconda era che non c’era modo di uscire da quella situazione.   
Si sedette e chiese a Potter:  
“Ci sono altre cose che dovrei sapere?”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò male:  
“Sarai bravo? Non voglio che il Padrone se la prenda con me, se tu non fai quello che ti spiego!”  
Draco annuì e Potter continuò:  
“Come prima cosa non fare più come oggi. Se vuoi masturbarti, devi farlo dove il Padrone possa vederti, non in un’altra stanza. Se lui vede che sei eccitato probabilmente ti soddisferà subito, quindi non nasconderti.”  
Draco chiese in un soffio:  
“C’è qualche possibilità che lui… che lui non lo faccia?”  
“Oh no! Lui è sempre gentile! Lo farà per certo!”  
Potter sorrideva come un pazzo e non sembrava capire.  
“E se io non volessi?”  
Adesso il ragazzo sembrava scandalizzato:  
“Ma certo che lo vuoi! Perché non dovresti volerlo?”  
Draco mise da parte le sue obiezioni e strinse i denti. Potter continuò incoraggiante:  
“Stasera, quando torna, tu copia semplicemente quello che faccio io, va bene?”  
Draco annuì.

Questa volta Draco si ripromise di fare come Potter. Non vedeva altre soluzioni e, incorrere nell’ira del Signore Oscuro, non era un’opzione.  
Si ritrovò nudo in ginocchio davanti alla porta, in attesa al fianco di Potter.  
Appena la porta si aprì Draco avvampò di vergogna ma si sentì immediatamente eccitato, e gemette appena.  
Il Signore Oscuro avanzò in mezzo a loro e li accarezzò sulla testa, commentando:  
“Vedo che stiamo migliorando.”  
Potter subito si chinò a leccare i suoi stivali e Draco lo imitò.  
Estrasse la lingua e chiuse gli occhi, pieni di lacrime.  
Diede giusto una lappata prima che il Signore Oscuro si dirigesse verso il letto, sedendosi.  
Potter lo seguì e Draco gli si mise al fianco.  
Il Signore Oscuro si slacciò i pantaloni mostrando un membro enorme.  
Potter gemette appena, di anticipazione, ma rimase fermo.  
“Allora, credi di volermelo leccare? Buono, Cucciolo, tu lo hai avuto tutti i giorni, lascia spazio al tuo amico.” Potter gemette e Draco gli lanciò un’occhiata.  
Poteva rifiutarsi? E se lo avesse fatto,che cosa sarebbe accaduto?  
Si costrinse ad avanzare ed estrasse la lingua, avvicinandola cautamente. Leccò appena e sentì un sapore sconvolgente, che lo fece gemere di piacere.  
“Bravo, adesso allontanati.” Disse spingendolo da parte.   
Draco per un attimo pensò di fare resistenza, voleva leccarlo ancora, avrebbe voluto farlo di continuo.   
Si scostò rendendosi conto, di colpo, che probabilmente stava impazzendo.  
“Adesso guarda come fa Emerald e impara, va bene?”  
Draco osservò Potter prendere in bocca il grosso membro fin dove riusciva e, intanto, uggiolare di piacere.  
Doveva essere la droga ma la sua mente era ottenebrata dall’eccitazione.  
Dopo un po’ il Signore Oscuro scostò Potter e disse:  
“Su, Cucciolo, non essere egoista. Questa è la prima volta, per il tuo amico, non vuoi che sia bella?”  
Potter piagnucolò un po’ e il Signore Oscuro diede un piccolo colpo di bacchetta. Draco vide Potter mettersi a sedere a gambe larghe, mentre il fallo che reggeva la sua coda si muoveva fuori e dentro da lui, e il ragazzo cominciò a masturbarsi.  
“Ora tu sali sul letto, da bravo.”  
Draco ubbidì, affascinato dalla vista di Potter in deliquio, sul pavimento.  
“Adesso mettiti giù, a quattro zampe.”  
Draco non voleva.   
Era rosso d’imbarazzo e terrorizzato ma il suo corpo desiderava ardentemente di essere soddisfatto, e la sua eccitazione era alle stelle.  
Potter non sembrava soffrire quando, quel pomeriggio, era stato violato.  
Draco si vergognava da morire, ma eseguì.  
Sentì la mano del suo Signore sulla testa, mentre veniva spinto giù verso i cuscini, e poi sentì l’uomo allargargli prima le gambe e poi le natiche.  
Un dito si introdusse in lui, viscido, e Draco sussultò, irrigidendo i muscoli.  
“Buono, buono, non vorrai che ti faccia male, vero?”  
Draco non lo voleva.  
Il dito entrava e usciva e, ogni volta, sembrava arrivare più in fondo.  
Draco resistette pochissimo e venne sulle coperte.  
Le ginocchia gli cedettero appena ma sentì le mani del suo Signore sui fianchi che lo rimettevano in posizione  
“Vedi cosa succede ai randagi, Cucciolo? Sono così trascurati che poi vengono subito. Ma noi rimedieremo, non è vero?” Draco si rese conto che l’uomo stava parlando con Potter, che adesso era in ginocchio al fianco del letto e osservava voglioso.  
Draco avvampò ancora di più e cercò di ricacciare le lacrime, inerme e rabbioso.  
Sentì un secondo dito entrare lentamente e poi un terzo. Gemendo, e contorcendosi appena, venne di nuovo, ansimando pesantemente.  
“Secondo te adesso è pronto, Cucciolo?”  
Potter mugolò ancora, invidioso.  
“Avanti Cucciolo, puoi salire sul letto. Vediamo se il tuo amico vuole leccartelo un po’.”  
Potter uggiolò e si mise davanti a Draco, in attesa.  
Malfoy si costrinse a farlo. Si odiò intensamente ma non vedeva altra scelta, e non voleva morire.  
Dietro di lui le dita del suo Signore continuavano a entrare e uscire senza sosta, e Draco aprì la bocca per accogliere il membro di Potter.  
Il sapore non era per niente simile a quello del suo Signore, notevolmente meno delizioso, ma Draco si costrinse a succhiare e Potter gemette.  
Poi le dita furono tolte e Draco si sentì incredibilmente vuoto. Si spinse indietro per cercare di nuovo un contatto, e sentì le mani del suo Signore afferrargli le natiche e aprirgliele con forza, prima che il grosso membro fosse spinto dentro di lui.  
Il dolore fu forte e Draco avrebbe voluto urlare ma, proprio in quel momento, Potter venne nella sua bocca e poi estrasse rapido il suo membro.  
Draco inghiottì per non soffocare e poi sentì le forti mani del suo Signore sui fianchi, e qualcosa di grosso entrargli dentro, fino in fondo.  
Il dolore era fortissimo ma l’eccitazione era molta di più, e Draco si ritrovò a venire per la terza volta.  
Le spinte si fecero via via più forti e Draco cominciò a gemere, immediatamente di nuovo eccitato e con la testa completamente vuota da qualunque pensiero avesse avuto fino a quel momento.  
Quando il suo Signore si riversò in lui e lo lasciò andare, Draco semplicemente si accasciò e, solo allora, si accorse che Potter era ancora al suo fianco.  
Il Signore Oscuro spostò leggermente Draco di lato e spinse invece sotto di sé Potter.  
Draco, sfinito, osservava, mentre in mezzo alle gambe continuava a non trovare pace.  
Il Signore Oscuro sollevò le gambe del ragazzo, alte sopra le sue spalle e lo prese così.  
Draco, che era di pancia, si volse sulla schiena e cominciò a masturbarsi guardando la scena, incapace di smettere, completamente in preda al delirio e all’eccitazione.  
Quando il Signore Oscuro ebbe finito anche con Potter, si sdraiò in mezzo a loro e cadde addormentato.  
Anche Draco era spossato ma sentì la mano di Potter riscuoterlo e fargli un cenno.  
Entrambi scesero dal letto, e Potter gli fece segno di mettersi a dormire sul pavimento.  
Draco era troppo stanco anche solo per protestare.


	5. La vita di Silver

Il mattino dopo Draco si svegliò più stanco di prima, e completamente indolenzito. Fece per alzarsi e stiracchiarsi ma Potter lo afferrò facendogli segno di rimanere a terra.  
Draco s’immobilizzò e si avvide che il Signore Oscuro li stava osservando, già alzato e vestito.  
“Cucciolo, mettiti in posizione fai vedere al tuo amico come si usa la coda.”  
Potter eseguì e si mise gattoni, afferrandosi le natiche per aprirle meglio.  
Il Signore Oscuro gli infilò il grosso cuneo nel culo, e Potter scodinzolò felice, mentre l’oggetto che lo teneva divaricato cominciava a vibrare.  
“Adesso tu.”  
Draco stava rivivendo mentalmente la notte, e la sua eccitazione era tornata più implacabile di prima insieme a un forte imbarazzo, e a un nodo di rabbia impotente alla bocca dello stomaco.   
Per un attimo pensò di rifiutarsi ma, davanti agli occhi, vide l’immagine degli uomini torturati dal Signore Oscuro e si costrinse a muoversi.   
Copiò la posizione in cui si era messo Potter e rimase in attesa.  
Il cuneo era viscido e fu infilato molto lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro.  
Quando fu in posizione Draco si accorse che poteva sentire la coda come una vera appendice del suo corpo, e la mosse per provare.  
In risposta ricevette un uggiolio felice da parte di Potter e una carezza dal Signore Oscuro.  
Poi un colpo di bacchetta mise il cuneo in movimento e mandò Draco in estasi.  
“E’ un cuneo molto piccolo, perché tu sei ancora molto stretto, ma per adesso dovrebbe bastarti.” Disse il Padrone, e Draco si mise in ginocchio, scodinzolando appena, come aveva visto fare a Potter.  
Il Padrone si avvicinò a un cassettone e ne estrasse un luccicante collare di cuoio nero, poi tornò da Draco e glielo agganciò al collo.  
Quando ebbe finito, lo baciò in bocca, con trasporto, e Draco non osò non rispondere. Poi fece lo stesso con Potter.  
“Da adesso tu sarai Silver.” Disse con voce carezzevole. “Fate i bravi. Torno presto.” Commentò andandosene.  
Quando la porta si fu chiusa, Potter si avventò su Draco senza una parola, lo spinse a terra e glielo prese in bocca, succhiando con furia.  
Draco era del tutto incapace di pensare, in preda al deliquio dato dal cuneo che lo teneva aperto ed eccitato. Tutto quello che gli interessava, era che la sua erezione fosse soddisfatta, e lasciò che Potter facesse quello che voleva, riversandosi nella bocca del ragazzo dopo pochissimo e gemendo sonoramente.  
“Adesso tu.” Disse Potter e Draco lo guardò.  
Adesso che era soddisfatto il cuneo aveva smesso di vibrare, e il suo cervello stava ricominciando a elaborare. Avrebbe voluto opporsi alla richiesta di Potter ma si ricordò quanto era stato dolorosamente eccitato, solo un momento prima, e non riuscì a rifiutare.  
Il cazzo di Potter non aveva un sapore sgradevole, dopotutto, e poi lo aveva già fatto, quella notte.  
Quando sentì il membro ingrossarsi nella sua bocca cercò di spostarsi, perché non gli venisse di nuovo in bocca, ma il ragazzo lo prevenne e gli tenne la testa in posizione premendogliela con una mano, finché non ebbe finito.  
“E scortese non bere tutto, Silver. Non si fa.” Disse perentorio un attimo dopo.  
Quando entrambi furono soddisfatti, Potter si rimise in piedi e gli sorrise.  
“Visto? E’ andato tutto bene e adesso anche tu appartieni al Padrone!” disse indicando il suo nuovo collare.  
Draco lo toccò con una mano ma i suoi sentimenti erano troppo confusi perché li potesse comprendere, in quel momento.

Fecero il bagno insieme. Draco non era ancora a suo agio con la nudità ma ormai Potter aveva davvero visto tutto quello che c’era da vedere, così non protestò.  
Dopo Potter gli prestò una tunica e Draco gli chiese se non avesse anche della biancheria.  
Potter rise.  
“A cosa ti serve? Tra poco sarai di nuovo eccitato e dovrai toglierla!”   
Draco non lo credeva davvero possibile ma poi mosse appena la sua coda, e si ricordò del cuneo che ancora lo teneva aperto.  
“Senti Potter, posso toglierla la coda se… insomma, se devo?”  
“Certo che puoi toglierla! Ricordati però di rimetterla prima che il Padrone arrivi. Se non scodinzoli come fa a capire se sei felice?”  
Draco avrebbe voluto dirgli che era tutto meno che felice, e che questa situazione era solo surreale e pazzesca, ma se lo tenne per se.  
Fecero colazione e poi, all'improvviso, Draco si sentì di nuovo enormemente eccitato.  
Potter se ne accorse subito e si offrì gentilmente.  
“Puoi scoparmi, se vuoi, ma io non credo che dovrei farlo con te. Tu sei ancora stretto, e credo che al Padrone piaccia così.”  
Draco si sentì umiliato mentre la sensazione di impotente panico, che lo avvinghiava dal giorno prima, si fece più intensa.  
“In pratica siamo i suoi animaletti, i suoi giocattoli sessuali e nient’altro, è così?”  
Potter lo ignorò e gli diede le spalle, chinandosi con il busto sul tavolo, invitante.  
Draco non lo aveva mai fatto e, semplicemente, non se la sentì di affrontare anche questa nuova cosa in quel momento, anche se era molto eccitato.  
“Ti prego, no. Io… non ce la faccio…”  
Potter si rialzò e lo guardò strano ma non commentò; si inginocchiò invece per prenderglielo in bocca.  
Quando entrambi furono di nuovo soddisfatti, Potter lo trascinò nella sua camera.  
“Dovremmo studiare un po’, adesso.” Disse dirigendosi verso la sua libreria e prendendo un libro a caso.  
Draco era incuriosito e si avvicinò per osservare i dorsi dei vecchi tomi.  
Erano tutti libri di magia oscura, molto antichi e rari.  
“Tu studi questi?” chiese a Potter a occhi sbarrati.  
“Certo! Pensi che il Padrone voglia che siamo stupidi?”  
Draco prese un libro e lo osservò, senza parole, poi un’idea gli passò per la mente:  
“Potter, ma tu hai una bacchetta?”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò male.  
“Smettila di chiamarmi con quel nome stupido. Io sono Emerald e no, certo che non ho una bacchetta!”  
“Quindi,” chiese Draco incerto “dobbiamo studiare la teoria?”  
“Certo che dobbiamo. E ti conviene applicarti, almeno quando non sei troppo eccitato, o il Padrone sarà scontento.”  
Draco si sedette e aprì il libro.  
Quella roba era notevolmente superiore al suo livello, perché potesse capirla.  
“E come fa a saperlo se non possiamo parlargli?”  
Potter lo guardò con uno sguardo di sufficienza:  
“Legilimanzia.” Rispose senza inflessioni. “Lo fa sempre, quando ci bacia, appena entra.”  
Draco corrugò la fronte e guardò di nuovo il testo, esasperato:  
“Non c’è qualcosa di meno difficile? Questo non lo capisco nemmeno!” disse in tono lamentoso.  
Potter si limitò a guardarlo:  
“Sono i miei libri. Te ne farà avere di tuoi, quando lo riterrà necessario.”  
“Tu capisci questa roba?” chiese Draco stupito.  
“Certo. Io studio sodo e il Padrone è felice. Adesso lasciami in pace, almeno un’ora, per favore.” Disse secco ributtandosi sul suo libro.  
Draco cercò qualcosa che fosse un po’ più semplice e, quando lo ebbe trovato, si mise a leggere. La sua concentrazione però era molto scarsa.  
In un solo giorno era passato da essere il viziato erede dei Malfoy al giocattolo sessuale del Signore Oscuro, drogato e perennemente eccitato.  
Si vergognava da morire di se stesso ma la sua unica consolazione era che almeno nessun’altro, a parte Potter che era nella sua stessa condizione, lo avrebbe saputo.

I giorni seguenti furono un susseguirsi di fotocopie dello stesso giorno.  
Accoglievano il loro Padrone quando arrivava, in ginocchio, nudi ed eccitati. Mangiavano dolcetti dalle sue mani quando glieli porgeva e venivano scopati entrambi, ogni notte.   
Di giorno erano soli.   
Quando erano eccitati, si succhiavano o masturbavano a vicenda e, il resto del tempo, studiavano o giocavano.  
Il Padrone aveva portato a Silver diversi vestiti, sia tuniche sia pantaloni di pelle stretti e fascianti, che il ragazzo aveva guardato con sospetto senza mai indossare.  
Gli erano stati dati anche libri e giocattoli, e diversi bei soprammobili per arredare la sua stanza.  
Pian piano il senso di perenne impotenza e imbarazzo era svanito e, adesso, Draco era, se non esattamente felice, almeno più tranquillo sul fatto che non sarebbe morto nel prossimo futuro.  
Aveva cominciato a pensare al Signore Oscuro come al Padrone, e a Potter come a Emerald, e rispondeva quando veniva chiamato Silver, anche se sapeva perfettamente che non era quello il suo nome.  
Che fosse o meno drogato, il suo corpo rispondeva alle carezze del suo Padrone prontamente e gli ci volle poco per comprendere che Emerald gli aveva detto la verità: ora che aveva provato non voleva più smettere. Avrebbe voluto che il Padrone lo scopasse continuamente, senza posa.  
Provò di nuovo una cocente umiliazione, la prima volta che il Padrone cenò nelle sue camere, costringendo i suoi animaletti a mangiare dalle ciotole ai suoi piedi.  
Cucciolo era in grado di farlo agevolmente, raccogliendo con i denti i pezzi di carne dello stufato e poi ingoiandoli ma Draco, rosso in volto e in preda all’agitazione, combinò un disastro e sporcò tutto il tappeto intorno alla sua ciotola.  
Il Padrone sbuffò, irritato, ma ripulì tutto con un colpo di bacchetta e si limitò a dire:  
“Silver, hai bisogno di più pratica. Mangerai nella ciotola finché non sarai capace di farlo correttamente.”  
Draco aprì la bocca per protestare ma la mano del Padrone si appoggiò sul suo capo e gli disse con voce gentile:  
“Non è colpa tua, povero piccolo, se nessuno ti ha mai insegnato.” E poi lo scelse per primo e lo scopò a lungo.  
Draco fece qualche storia con Potter, cercando di convincere l’amico a lasciarlo mangiare al tavolo, quando erano soli, ma il compagno rifiutò categoricamente, e gli elfi servirono tutti i suoi pasti successivi nella ciotola, per terra.  
Un pomeriggio, annoiato dallo studio che era sì interessante ma piuttosto monotono, Draco chiese:  
“In pratica siamo prigionieri. Non possiamo uscire da queste stanze.”  
Cucciolo lo guardò male, come sempre faceva quando Draco diceva qualcosa che lui trovava stupido:  
“Certo che possiamo uscire. Il Padrone mi ha sempre portato fuori. Immagino non lo stia facendo perché tu non sei ancora abbastanza educato.” Commentò con una punta di cattiveria nella voce.  
Draco sollevò appena un sopracciglio, interrogativo, ma Cucciolo non aggiunse altro.

Draco imparò a mangiare dalla ciotola, a guaire, uggiolare e scodinzolare come un bravo animaletto.  
Gattonava ai piedi del suo Padrone, leccava i suoi stivali e la sua mano, dormiva ai piedi del suo letto e ubbidiva ciecamente a tutto quello che gli veniva chiesto.  
Non ci volle molto per rendersi conto che era diventato ninfomane, e che non poteva neppure immaginare la sua vita senza costanti sessioni di sesso.  
Il suo cervello era per la maggior parte del tempo impegnato a trovare nuovi modi per soddisfarsi e per soddisfare il suo Padrone.  
Il cuneo che reggeva la sua coda era stato allargato ogni giorno un po’ di più, fin quasi a raggiungere le dimensioni dell’enorme membro del Padrone, e adesso Draco era abituato a portarlo per quasi tutto il tempo e, quando non lo aveva, ne sentiva la mancanza come di una parte di sé.  
Quando il Padrone, una sera, si disse impegnato e ordinò ai suoi animaletti di soddisfarsi fra loro, Draco lo fece senza indugi, perdendo la sua verginità nel culo caldo e accogliente di un gemente Potter.  
Poi Potter fece altrettanto con lui e, il giorno dopo, gli confidò che anche per lui era stata la prima volta.  
In seguito lo fecero più e più volte, nei lunghi pomeriggi in cui erano soli.  
Draco era diventato il nuovo animaletto del Padrone da quasi tre mesi.  
Era stato mandato lì in gennaio, mentre stava frequentando il quarto anno. Potter era scomparso alla fine del precedente anno scolastico e dato per morto. Adesso era di nuovo primavera e fuori dalla finestra i prati cominciavano a fiorire.  
Per un attimo Draco si concesse di pensare a Hogwarts: i suoi compagni in questo momento stavano probabilmente giocando in riva al lago o studiando.  
Sospirò appena. Che cosa avrebbe detto suo padre, se avesse saputo come stava vivendo?  
Probabilmente niente, si disse. Suo padre dopotutto non poteva nulla contro il suo Padrone.


	6. Orgoglio

Il Padrone tornò da loro subito dopo pranzo, con in mano pesanti catene.  
Per un attimo il terrore, all’idea della tortura, invase la mente di Draco ma vide Cucciolo scodinzolare a più non posso, e si calmò leggermente.  
“Avanti, andate a vestirvi, miei adorati. Vi porto fuori.” Disse solo il Padrone, e Draco seguì Cucciolo nell’altra stanza.  
Cucciolo gli fece segno di indossare i pantaloni di pelle, quelli che avevano una speciale apertura per la loro coda, e Draco, sebbene con difficoltà, eseguì.  
Scoprì che dopo tanto tempo senza indossare quasi mai nulla, quell’abbigliamento gli era diventato scomodo in maniera irritante.  
Si mise a quattro zampe per tornare dal Padrone, muovendosi piano, impacciato dai pantaloni.  
Il Padrone agganciò le pesanti catene ai loro collari e Draco imitò Cucciolo, mettendosi al passo con il Padrone.  
Uscirono nei corridoi e Draco, per tutto il tempo, pregò che nessuno lo vedesse.  
Le sue preghiere furono ascoltate e arrivarono nel parco della Villa senza incontrare anima viva.  
Era un pomeriggio soleggiato ma l’aria era fresca e il Padrone lanciò un incantesimo riscaldante sui loro corpi, coperti solo dalle braghe di pelle.  
Subito Draco si sentì meglio e si guardò intorno. Non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere adesso.  
Il Padrone si sedette su una panchina di pietra e loro si fermarono ai suoi piedi.  
“Allora, miei amati, cosa preferite fare? Un giro sui Thestral? Quidditch? Che cosa vi piacerebbe?” chiese prima di baciarli entrambi e leggere le loro menti.  
“Bene, vada per il Quidditch. Io sarò qui a guardarvi, rendetemi orgoglioso.”  
Cucciolo uggiolò e si avviò scodinzolando verso la vicina rimessa, seguito da Draco.  
Nella stanza, lontano dagli occhi del Padrone, Cucciolo si alzò in piedi e afferrò un manico di scopa, passandone uno a Silver.  
Draco strabuzzò gli occhi osservando la scopa.  
“A… aspetta… noi dobbiamo usare queste?”  
“Certo.” Rispose Cucciolo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
Silver osservò il manico, al cui centro si ergeva un grosso fallo.  
“Non hai mai volato?” chiese Cucciolo curioso.  
“Sì, ho volato… ma le scope normali non hanno un grosso cazzo che esce dal mezzo! Come dovrei fare, secondo te?”  
Cucciolo lo guardò come se stesse dicendo cose insensate.  
“Ti faccio vedere” disse estraendosi con un gemito la coda e afferrando un grosso barattolo di lubrificante dalla mensola. Immerse due dita nella crema e cominciò a ungere il fallo con gesti rapidi, prima di passare il barattolo a Silver, poi lentamente inforcò la scopa e si fece scivolare dentro il fallo.  
“Non preoccuparti. Non è fisso. Si muoverà con te durante le virate.” Gli disse tranquillo.  
Silver eseguì titubante la manovra e poi si diede una piccola spinta per sollevarsi da terra. La lieve oscillazione della scopa fece muovere il grosso cazzo e, subito, l’erezione del ragazzo fece la sua apparizione.  
“Come facciamo a giocare, se l’unica cosa cui riesco a pensare è farmi scopare?” chiese imbronciato.  
Cucciolo rise e si sollevò da terra, uscendo in velocità dal capanno.  
Silver lo seguì, piuttosto instabile.   
Dopo che entrambi ebbero fatto un paio di evoluzioni, il loro Padrone liberò un boccino e i suoi fedeli animaletti si misero in caccia.  
Draco pensò che avrebbe potuto approfittare di questa occasione per fuggire, ma poi si rese conto che con tutta probabilità la tenuta era protetta da barriere, proprio come lo era Villa Malfoy. Si arrese e cercò di giocare. Potter era sempre stato bravo, come cercatore, e inoltre Draco era enormemente distratto. Perse per tre volte in fila, prima che entrambi atterrassero di nuovo nella rimessa.  
“Giochi bene.” Disse Cucciolo “Ma forse dovresti provare a concentrarti un po’ di più.”   
Silver si tolse il manico di scopa da in mezzo alle gambe e si avventò su Cucciolo, in cerca di sollievo.   
Il ragazzo lo rifiutò:  
“Il Padrone ci sta aspettando, non dobbiamo farlo attendere!”  
Il Padrone li elogiò entrambi ma alla fine disse:  
“Cucciolo ha vinto tre volte e si merita di essere scopato altrettante. Tu, Silver, per oggi rimarrai insoddisfatto, così forse la prossima volta farai meglio!”.  
Draco sentì una fitta di delusione e d’imbarazzo e guaì.  
“Non protestare, piccolo. Devi solo impegnarti di più!” disse il Padrone con una carezza.  
Da quando era arrivato, fu la prima notte che Draco passò senza essere scopato dal Padrone.  
Rimase tutta notte ai piedi del letto, masturbandosi furiosamente e guaendo di frustrazione.  
Certo, il giorno dopo avrebbe potuto soddisfarsi con Emerald, ma niente eguagliava l’adorato cazzo del suo Padrone.   
Per un attimo Draco indugiò ancora sull’idea di essere stato costantemente drogato dal suo arrivo lì, ma la cosa non lo consolò.   
Voleva disperatamente essere scopato.   
Giurò a se stesso che da ora in poi avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, pur di non essere più lasciato da parte. Doveva compiacere il suo Padrone in ogni modo.  
Fu quella notte che finalmente Silver si scordò di Draco Malfoy e abbracciò pienamente il modo di ragionare di Emerald.

Nei giorni seguenti Silver scoprì che, anche cavalcare i Thestral, era solo un altro gioco sessuale.   
Le selle erano dotate di grossi falli e, a ogni sussulto delle cavalcature, mandavano scosse di piacere lungo la sua spina dorsale.  
Quasi ogni giorno, se il tempo era buono, il Padrone lasciava che i suoi animaletti giocassero nel grande giardino della Villa.   
A volte lui rimaneva a guardarli e a volte invece li lasciava giocare fino a sera, quando li veniva a riprendere per portarli in casa.  
Non era loro permesso entrare e uscire da soli, dovevano sempre aspettare il loro Padrone come i bravi animaletti che erano, e accettare graziosamente di essere rimessi al guinzaglio per poi seguire il Padrone docilmente.  
Silver era sempre molto più eccitato di Cucciolo, e veniva sempre per primo. Al Padrone non sfuggì questo fatto e, un mattino, infilò un anello magico intorno al cazzo del suo animaletto biondo:  
“Devi imparare un minimo di autocontrollo, Silver.” Disse accarezzandogli il volto e baciandolo, prima di uscire.  
Quando Silver comprese che l’anello gli avrebbe impedito di avere un orgasmo, guaì e pianse.  
Il Padrone non c’era e lui avrebbe potuto alzarsi e gridare, ma ormai era talmente abituato a comportarsi in quel modo che non ci fece caso.  
Cucciolo lo derise un po’ ma non troppo, e gli disse che il Padrone lo aveva fatto anche a lui, quando lo aveva ritenuto necessario. Doveva solo aspettare pazientemente il ritorno del padrone.  
Quella sera Silver corse alla porta come un indemoniato, saltellando e guaendo come non mai.  
Il padrone lo baciò ma poi si dedicò prima a Cucciolo e solo dopo, all’irrequieto Silver.  
Appena il Padrone sciolse l’incanto, Silver fece per masturbarsi ma il Padrone lo fermò.  
“No piccolo, niente mani. Adesso stenditi sul letto a pancia su, avanti.”   
Silver non era mai stato preso in quel modo ma eseguì prontamente.  
Il padrone gli sollevò e gli aprì le gambe, stirandole in maniera quasi dolorosa, e poi infilò il suo grosso membro in lui, che era eccitato oltre ogni immaginazione. Appena si sentì aperto e pieno venne immediatamente, mentre sopra di lui il suo Padrone rideva, felice.  
Silver ansimò, lo guardò in quegli occhi rossi e di nuovo si eccitò. Questa volta riuscì a trattenersi fin quasi alla fine dell’amplesso.  
Purtroppo il giorno dopo il Padrone gli rimise di nuovo l’odioso anello, e Silver, con la coda tra le gambe, e si ritirò in un angolo, sconsolato.  
Quella sera però non trovò immediatamente sollievo, perché il padrone entrò con le catene in mano.  
Gli animaletti si vestirono e si misero in posizione, affiancando il padrone.  
Silver non era mai stato in quella parte della casa e guardò Cucciolo, in cerca d’indicazioni.  
Il ragazzo sembrava tranquillo e Silver smise di preoccuparsi.  
Quando una grossa porta si aprì, Silver sentì molte voci e vide molte persone tacere di colpo al loro ingresso, dividendosi in due file per poi inginocchiarsi.  
Il Signore Oscuro passò in mezzo ai suoi Mangiamorte con i suoi animaletti che lo seguivano al passo.  
Quando arrivò al suo scranno, sul fondo della sala, si sedette e, subito, Potter si mise in posizione, in ginocchio e con il bacino in avanti, a mostrare a tutti il rigonfiamento dei suoi stretti pantaloni.   
Silver era confuso e imbarazzato e, per un attimo, cercò con gli occhi qualcuno di conosciuto in mezzo all’assemblea, ma bastò un piccolo colpo alla sua catena, da parte del Padrone, per riportarlo alla realtà. Copiò la posa di Cucciolo e rimase fermo, la sua erezione, dolorosamente insoddisfatta per tutta la giornata, chiaramente visibile attraverso gli stretti pantaloni di pelle morbida.  
Silver non sentì una parola di quello che fu detto nella stanza: la consapevolezza di essere esposto come un trofeo, davanti a tutte quelle persone che con tutta probabilità lo conoscevano fin da quando era un bambino, lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Se prima si era consolato dicendosi che suo padre probabilmente non aveva idea di cosa gli stesse succedendo, adesso invece aveva la certezza che lo sapesse, che fosse lì, tra gli altri incappucciati, e lo stesse guardando.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vide Cucciolo sorridere, beato e orgoglioso, al suo fianco.   
Silver non voleva essere da meno di Cucciolo, o il loro Padrone lo avrebbe di nuovo lasciato insoddisfatto, e lui non era disposto a permetterlo.  
Soffocò l’imbarazzo, squadrò le spalle al meglio e sfoggiò un sorrisetto di superiorità.   
Dopotutto questa era una cosa che gli riusciva bene.  
Perché doveva vergognarsi in fondo? Non aveva avuto nessuna scelta: non era stato lui a sbagliare o a chiedere di essere in questa situazione e, soprattutto, amava il suo Padrone.   
Lui ed Emerald erano i suoi amori, i suoi diletti, mentre tutti gli altri erano solo servi.  
Lui era superiore a quella gente, e il suo Padrone mai avrebbe toccato uno di quegli insignificanti Mangiamorte come toccava lui.  
Questo pensiero gli mandò brividi di piacere lungo la spina dorsale e gemette appena.  
Evidentemente il Padrone lo sentì perché, senza interrompere il suo discorso, poggio una mano sui suoi capelli e li accarezzo piano.  
Silver ansimò e, senza riuscire a trattenersi, si voltò verso le gambe del suo Padrone, strusciandovi contro la sua dura erezione.  
Il Padrone si interruppe e lo guardò, porgendogli una mano che Silver lappò senza indugio. Poi si sporse verso di lui e gli sussurrò piano:  
“Su, fai il bravo ancora un po’, abbiamo quasi finito.”  
Il Padrone si raddrizzò e si rivolse all’assemblea riunita:  
“Dovete scusare il mio animaletto, è giovane e molto focoso.”  
Silver si rimise in posizione, sorridente e orgoglioso.  
Quando alla fine il Padrone e si allontanò dalla sala, con i suoi animaletti al seguito, Silver fu sicuro che gli occhi che sentiva su di sé fossero quelli di suo padre.  
No. Non suo padre. Quello era il padre di Draco Malfoy. Lui era Silver.


	7. Senza pudore

Quando furono di nuovo nelle loro stanze, il Signore Oscuro redarguì un poco Silver.  
“Pensavo che ormai avessi imparato l’educazione, piccolo impudente.” Gli disse con tono gentile.  
Silver uggiolò e di nuovo strusciò la sua erezione, sempre più dolorosa, contro la gamba dell’uomo.  
“Sì, forse è colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti insoddisfatto tutto il giorno e poi portarti alla riunione.” Gli disse accarezzandolo. “Stanotte mi farò perdonare, vedrai.”  
Lord Voldemort scopò Silver molte volte, e Cucciolo con lui.  
Li aveva fatti mettere vicini, entrambi carponi sul letto e, mentre scopava uno, teneva le sue dita ben immerse nel culo dell’altro, per poi scambiarli a suo capriccio.  
I suoi animaletti gemevano e si contorcevano in preda al piacere, docili e dissoluti, perennemente arrapati e deliziosamente divaricati per lui.  
Quando li ebbe soddisfatti entrambi, però, non rimase con loro come era solito fare, ma si alzò e li lasciò soli.  
Aveva bisogno di pensare.  
Potter era stato un capolavoro assoluto.   
Lo aveva plasmato secondo ogni sua fantasia e il ragazzo era semplicemente magnifico.  
Quando aveva preso il figlio di Malfoy, invece, lo aveva fatto solo per accertarsi che la memoria di Potter fosse realmente scomparsa.   
Non si aspettava un risultato di quel genere.  
Sapeva che Malfoy era un Serpeverde viscido e approfittatore, che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per sopravvivere, ma non si era aspettato che potesse davvero superare ogni suo scrupolo e diventare un vero animaletto da compagnia.  
Eppure lo aveva fatto.   
Quella sera gli aveva dimostrato, senza ombra di dubbio, che l’unica cosa che adesso gli importava, era compiacerlo.  
Il ragazzo era conscio che la sua famiglia si trovava nella sala ma, nonostante questo, si era mostrato orgoglioso del suo ruolo e aveva mostrato a tutti la sua eccitazione, senza remore.  
Voldemort sorrise.   
Credeva di aver soddisfatto buona parte delle sue fantasie con Potter ma doveva ammettere che, avere due animaletti, era più gratificante che averne uno solo.  
Inoltre i ragazzi, nonostante passassero la maggior parte del tempo a soddisfare le loro voglie, studiavano sodo e cercavano di apprendere tutto il possibile, solo per non deluderlo.  
Avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di migliorare il loro apprendimento.   
Ovviamente era inappropriato che fosse lui a insegnargli: avrebbe dovuto parlare con loro e accettare di vederli in piedi, e questo era inaccettabile.  
Ma forse una soluzione si poteva trovare.

Un pomeriggio d’inizio estate Cucciolo chiese a Silver, mentre entrambi erano sdraiati sul letto dopo un lungo amplesso  
“Sei felice ora? Intendo ora che non sei più un randagio.”  
Silver non dovette nemmeno riflettere:  
“Sono molto felice. Non riesco a credere di aver potuto vivere in modo diverso. Qui è come essere in paradiso. Non abbiamo preoccupazioni, siamo amati e viziati e nessuno può farci del male.” Silver si girò a baciare Cucciolo e poi lo guardò negli occhi:  
“All’inizio credevo che fossimo prigionieri, ma non è così. Siamo protetti. Pensavo anche che fossimo insignificanti per il Padrone, solo giocattoli, ma mi sbagliavo. Lui ci ama e ci insegna. Siamo i suoi fedeli e i suoi amanti, e siamo migliori di tutti gli altri.”  
“Certo che lo siamo, se no non ci avrebbe tenuti con sé!” disse Cucciolo sicuro, e Silver per un attimo ebbe un ricordo di un tempo che sembrava lontanissimo.  
“Una volta io ti odiavo. E tu odiavi me. Be’ non esattamente tu e non esattamente io. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy si odiavano. Era una cosa stupida, sai?”  
Silver aveva raccontato molte cose della sua vecchia vita a Cucciolo, ma il ragazzo davvero non ne ricordava nulla e, quello che gli era stato detto, non gli era piaciuto per niente.   
Non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare un mondo, dove lui avrebbe dovuto combattere contro il suo adorato Padrone.  
“Sì, immagino che fosse stupido, ma adesso quelle persone non esistono più, e noi siamo felici.” Disse sorridendo e facendo un po’ il solletico a Silver, passandogli le dita sullo stomaco piatto.  
Era presto ma sentirono un rumore e subito corsero alla porta, uggiolanti e gioiosi.  
Il Padrone, però, non entrò da solo. Era in compagnia di un altro uomo.  
Gli animaletti lo ignorarono, com’era giusto, e corsero invece ai piedi del loro Padrone, festeggiandolo e leccandogli gli stivali.  
“Buoni, buoni.” Disse offrendo loro delle api frizzole che, delicatamente, gli strapparono dalle mani.  
“Su, andatevi a vestire adesso.” Scandì con calma il Padrone, e loro eseguirono senza esitazioni.  
Nella stanza adiacente Silver sussurrò a Cucciolo  
“Quello è Severus Piton. E’ un insegnante a Hogwarts.”  
“Lo conosci?” chiese Cucciolo curioso.  
“Draco lo conosceva.” Disse Silver scuotendo le spalle.  
Forse un tempo si sarebbe vergognato di mostrarsi, nudo ed eccitato, davanti al professore ma quel tempo era terribilmente lontano.  
Una volta rivestiti tornarono dal loro Padrone, sempre festanti e uggiolanti.  
“Bravi piccoli. Adesso ascoltatemi bene: voi dovete imparare, e quest’uomo è qui per insegnarvi. Farete i bravi, vero?” gli animaletti gemettero di scontento e il Padrone rise.  
“Su, su. Se sarete bravi, vi farò dei bei regali.” Disse lasciando che i due si strusciassero contro di lui, vogliosi, prima di andarsene e lasciarli soli con l’uomo.  
A quel punto Silver e Cucciolo si alzarono in piedi e, senza nemmeno parlare si diressero verso le loro stanze.

Severus Piton aveva sempre saputo cosa era successo a Potter ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirlo a Silente.   
Meglio che fosse creduto morto, piuttosto che sapere che era diventato un guscio vuoto, un giocattolo sessuale per il Signore Oscuro.  
Inoltre, sebbene avesse lasciato intendere che tornava dal Signore Oscuro come spia dell’Ordine, in realtà aveva presto capito da che parte tirava il vento: Potter era sempre stato destinato a sconfiggere l’Oscuro Signore e ora, sicuramente, non poteva più farlo. Di conseguenza Piton aveva di nuovo cambiato bandiera. Era sempre stato bravo a tenersi a galla, e non aveva la minima intenzione di finire dalla parte di quelli che avrebbero perso la guerra.  
Aveva visto anche Draco, la sera che durante la riunione era stato sfoggiato al fianco di Potter, e si era fatto l’idea che entrambi i ragazzi fossero ormai irrimediabilmente danneggiati, ridotti a corpi senz’anima.  
Quando il suo Signore gli aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto insegnare in segreto, durante l’estate, le Arti Oscure a due allievi speciali, Severus non aveva assolutamente pensato a quei due ragazzi.   
Ovviamente aveva accettato di buon grado, credendo che si trattasse di qualche giovane Mangiamorte promettente.  
Entrando nelle stanze dove il Signore Oscuro lo aveva condotto, era rimasto fortemente scioccato, anche se aveva fatto del suo meglio per non darlo a vedere: Potter e Malfoy erano poco più che animali, incapaci perfino di emettere suoni intellegibili e sembravano ormai ridotti a mero istinto.  
Vederli nudi ed eccitati, smanianti per le lascive attenzioni del Signore Oscuro gli aveva provocato un tale senso di nausea che avrebbe voluto vomitare.  
Quando fu solo con loro, si chiese che cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.   
Sicuramente il suo Signore non si poteva aspettare che davvero quei due poveri esseri imparassero di nuovo la magia, tantomeno le Arti Oscure.  
Quando si allontanarono da lui, li seguì, cercando di capire esattamente in che stato mentale si trovassero, ma sicuramente non si aspettava di trovarli ad accoppiarsi come animali, davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Malfoy era riverso su un tavolo, la veste sollevata, e Potter lo stava pompando vigorosamente.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta Piton lanciò Potter attraverso la stanza, dividendoli.  
Malfoy si rialzò di scatto avvicinandosi a lui con sguardo rabbioso, e Piton per un attimo pensò di paralizzarlo ma il ragazzo quasi urlò:  
“Perché lo hai fatto?”  
Severus rimase perplesso e chiese freddo:  
“Sapete parlare?”  
Potter si rialzò e lo guardò con odio, prima di rispondere:  
“Certo che sappiamo parlare.” Non aggiunse altro ma prese per mano Draco che, adesso mansueto, riprese la posizione, pronto per essere nuovamente montato.  
“Cosa diavolo state facendo? Non provate nemmeno un briciolo di vergogna?” chiese con tono stridulo.  
Potter non si girò nemmeno verso di lui ma aprì le natiche di Draco e ci affondò dentro con un gemito sonoro, prima di dire con voce roca di piacere:  
“Non possiamo studiare se siamo eccitati, lasciaci finire.”  
Piton rimase a osservare per un attimo, e si rese conto che i due non avrebbero più parlato, per il momento.  
Mascherando il disagio e l’imbarazzo passò nella stanza attigua, in modo da non doverli vedere, e si mise a passare in rassegna la grossa libreria.  
Era ricolma di antichi testi, molti dedicati alle Arti Oscure.   
Erano libri così rari che, alcuni, erano semplicemente considerati introvabili.   
Se i ragazzi nella stanza accanto erano in gradi di leggere quei tomi, allora erano anche in grado di ragionare ma, se potevano farlo, perché si comportavano in quel modo? Cosa gli era stato fatto di preciso?  
Non aveva risposte a queste domande ma, dopo poco, i gemiti si placarono e Potter e Malfoy si presentarono davanti a lui, abbigliati in maniera decorosa.  
Un rapido sguardo alle caviglie e ai piedi nudi, gli fece pensare che probabilmente indossassero ben poco, sotto le vesti, ma non fece commenti.  
“Adesso possiamo studiare, professore.” Disse Draco in tono piano, sedendosi al tavolo seguito da Potter.  
Piton si sedette a sua volta e li osservò attentamente.  
Nessuno dei due abbassò gli occhi alla sua ispezione, ed entrambi sorrisero.  
Piton non aveva la minima idea di come stessero realmente le cose, e decise di limitarsi a fare quello per il quale era stato chiamato:  
“Ditemi a che punto sono i vostri studi.” Disse senza emozioni evidenti nella voce.  
I ragazzi si alzarono e tornarono con diverse pergamene che elencavano, in dettaglio, il loro piano di studi fino a quel momento.  
Piton prese i fogli e li scorse, strabuzzando gli occhi prima di chiedere:  
“Avete davvero studiato tutto questo?”  
“Solo la teoria.” Rispose Potter.  
“Non ci è consentito usare le bacchette.” Aggiunse Draco.  
Piton sollevò un sopracciglio ma si limitò a dire:  
“Allora vi interrogherò sulla teoria.”  
Fece ai ragazzi diverse domande, alzandosi spesso per controllare i tomi che avevano studiato e che, in diversi casi, erano sconosciuti perfino a lui.  
Entrambi risposero sicuri e senza incertezze: sembravano il sogno di qualunque insegnante. Nessuna esitazione, non si agitavano, non si distraevano e conoscevano la materia.  
A metà pomeriggio chiesero una pausa per la merenda, e chiamarono un elfo per far portare the e dolcetti.  
Mangiarono in silenzio e poi si alzarono insieme, dirigendosi verso l’altra stanza.  
Piton fece per seguirli ma Draco lo guardò strano e gli disse, senza nessuna emozione nella voce:  
“Noi abbiamo bisogno di scopare, professore. Se la infastidisce non ci segua.”  
Piton inarcò un sopracciglio ma si rimise seduto e, subito dopo, sentì i gemiti dei due ragazzi.  
Quando tornarono, erano di nuovo due perfetti studenti.  
Piton li interrogò ancora per un paio d’ore ma poi entrambi, di nuovo, scattarono in piedi, si tolsero velocemente le vesti e, buttandosi a terra carponi, raggiunsero la porta d’ingresso.  
Piton li seguì e li vide di nuovo nella stessa posizione di quando era entrato quel pomeriggio, con folte code che gli uscivano da dietro e che si muovevano festanti.  
La porta si aprì e i due si avventarono uggiolando ai piedi del loro Padrone.  
Piton si inginocchiò e aspettò di essere notato.  
Il suo Signore gli disse solo:  
“Torna domani, Severus.” E il professore, congedato, si allontanò.

“Siete stati bravi, miei amori?” chiese il Padrone baciandoli sulla bocca e leggendo le loro menti.  
“Certo che siete stati bravi. Lo siete sempre.” Disse accarezzando dolcemente i loro capelli.  
Il Padrone si diresse verso le loro stanze, e i suoi animaletti lo seguirono.  
“Vi avevo promesso un bel regalo ed eccolo qui.” Disse appoggiando due sottili scatolette sul tavolo della camera di Cucciolo.  
Entrambi guardarono i regali a occhi sgranati, uggiolando e scodinzolando, ma il Padrone disse:  
“Sono per le lezioni, e non ve le voglio mai vedere in mano. Capito, piccoli?”  
Gli animaletti annuirono e lui si diresse verso la grande sala da bagno, sicuro che i suoi amorevoli animaletti lo avrebbero seguito e gli avrebbero ubbidito.  
Silver e Cucciolo lo videro spogliarsi e scendere nell’acqua calda, e si misero a girare intorno alla vasca uggiolando, in attesa del permesso di entrare:  
“Avanti, dentro.” Disse il Padrone, e loro si lasciarono scivolare nell’acqua.  
Il Padrone afferrò Cucciolo e gli estrasse rapidamente la coda, prima di sistemarselo sopra la sua dura erezione.  
“Su, prendilo tutto.” Disse il Padrone, e Cucciolo si lasciò scivolare sul quel meraviglioso ed eccitante pezzo di carne, gemendo e muovendosi piano.  
Silver uggiolò geloso.   
Il Padrone non lo aveva mai scopato in quel modo e voleva provare, ma aspettò il suo turno masturbandosi e strusciandosi. Quando il Padrone spostò Cucciolo, Silver gli si buttò in grembo, voglioso ed eccitato, e il padrone lo baciò a fondo, indagando meglio i fatti di quella giornata mentre lo spingeva giù, penetrandolo in profondità e sentendolo aprirsi per lui.  
Il Signore Oscuro era enormemente compiaciuto.   
I suoi animaletti si erano accoppiati senza vergogna davanti a Piton, e il Mangiamorte si era comportato in maniera ineccepibile con loro.  
Tutto andava bene.


	8. I servi del Padrone

Passarono diverse settimane di lezione e i ragazzi si dimostrarono studenti eccezionali.  
Studiavano duramente, durante il loro tempo libero, e conoscevano così tanti incantesimi e rituali oscuri che Piton ne rimase impressionato.  
Nonostante il professore passasse con loro buona parte della giornata, continuava a non capire, e a non voler chiedere, cosa gli fosse successo.  
Sapeva che aveva davanti i suoi vecchi studenti Potter e Malfoy, ma questi non avevano mai chiesto niente, che potesse essere collegato alla loro vecchia vita.   
Inoltre Piton era sempre più perplesso dalla loro completa mancanza di pudore: spesso, durante la giornata, smettevano di ascoltarlo di colpo e non sembravano in grado di concentrarsi più su nulla, finché non avevano soddisfatto la loro eccitazione.  
Passavano da essere esseri umani, pienamente coscienti di sé, a meri animali in preda all’istinto, senza nessun preavviso.  
All’inizio avevano cercato di allontanarsi da lui, prima di cominciare a copulare, ma a un certo punto avevano perso ogni ritegno e adesso, semplicemente, lo ignoravano in favore delle loro voglie.  
Non davano spiegazione di questi loro comportamenti, come se fossero del tutto normali e accettabili, e anzi si erano infastiditi oltre ogni dire, le volte che Severus aveva provato a fermarli.  
Il professore, dopo un breve periodo di straniamento, aveva preso a osservarli con curiosità.  
I ragazzi erano sicuramente giovani e attraenti e, anche se lui trovava ripugnante il modo in cui si accoppiavano senza inibizioni, non poteva negare che la cosa avesse un certo fascino.   
Aveva inoltre notato gli alti collari di cuoio che indossavano, le ciotole appoggiate a terra nella sala principale e il fatto che ora rispondessero solo ai nomi di Emerald e Silver.  
Senza parlare delle code, e dell’atteggiamento che assumevano alla presenza del Signore Oscuro.  
Qualunque cosa fosse stata fatta loro, era chiaro che erano convinti di essere i cani del Signore Oscuro, e che erano del tutto certi della necessità di compiacerlo.  
Un pomeriggio, per curiosità, Piton disse, con tono piatto e monotono:  
“Questo incantesimo vi è riuscito davvero bene, immagino che il Signore Oscuro sarà soddisfatto di voi, quando glielo mostrerete.”  
Potter quasi ringhiò a quelle parole, e Draco rispose con tono sdegnato:  
“Noi non facciamo certe cose alla presenza del Padrone!”  
La discussione finì lì, ma Piton continuò a domandarsi come fosse possibile che i due ragazzi si fossero trasformati, in così breve tempo, nei fedeli animaletti da compagnia del Signore Oscuro.  
Il pensiero era ancora più inquietante poiché Piton sapeva che le loro abilità magiche erano, in breve tempo, diventate superiori alle sue e che, sebbene continuasse ad atteggiarsi a insegnante, c’era ben poco che i ragazzi avessero ancora da imparare.

Gli animaletti, come ogni sera, erano sistemati al fianco della porta in attesa che il loro Padrone entrasse.  
Come d’abitudine erano nudi, le loro code scodinzolavano mentre i cunei li tenevano aperti e pronti, ed entrambi, all’apparire del Padrone, si misero a gattonargli intorno ai piedi, incuranti del professor Piton che, come sempre, li guardava con malcelato disgusto.  
Il Padrone li baciò, profondamente e con ardore, ed entrambi gemettero di piacere, eccitati e felici.  
Il Padrone mostrò loro le catene e gli animaletti scattarono a infilarsi i pantaloni di pelle, prima di tornare e accettare di essere messi al guinzaglio, senza un lamento.  
Uscirono tutti dall’appartamento e gli animaletti tennero il passo, come sempre.  
Era una riunione del circolo ristretto, e Cucciolo e Silver si rilassarono infilandosi sotto il tavolo, sperando che il loro padrone fosse così di buon umore da lasciarsi leccare.  
Poi sentirono il Padrone dire:  
“Questa sera voglio rendere merito a due di voi che hanno fatto un eccellente lavoro. Il primo è Lucius, che è riuscito finalmente a rimettere sotto Imperius il Ministro e le persone a lui più vicine. Il secondo è Severus, che ha svolto ottimamente il suo compito, portandomi importanti informazioni sui movimenti dell’Ordine”  
Quando sentirono i guinzagli tirare, gli animaletti si misero in posizione ai fianchi del Padrone, senza indugi, e si guardarono intorno, stupiti di essere stati richiamati.  
Il padrone si chinò a sussurrare piano a Silver e Draco:  
“Fate i bravi e andate da Lucius prima e da Severus poi, loro mi hanno fatto felice, e per questo voglio che voi siate carini con loro, leccateli e succhiateli proprio come se fossi io.  
Gli animaletti gli leccarono la mano e tornarono sotto il tavolo.  
I discorsi sopra di loro ricominciarono ma loro li ignorarono, e si diressero senza indugi verso Malfoy.  
Quando l’uomo si rese conto che i ragazzi erano ai suoi piedi, sotto il tavolo, si irrigidì ma non osò muoversi.  
Cucciolo si allungò e gli sollevò la veste, cominciando ad armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni.  
L’uomo cercò di allontanare le sue mani ma Cucciolo si fece solo più insistente, e Silver si affiancò a lui, cercando di aiutarlo.  
L’uomo si alzò di scatto e, sopra di loro, gli animaletti sentirono la voce del loro Padrone  
“Qualcosa non va Lucius?”  
Silver e Cucciolo lo sentirono rispondere:  
“Mio Signore, i vostri…”  
“Ti stanno dimostrando la mia benevolenza. Hai forse qualcosa in contrario?” il tono del Padrone era pericolosamente vicino alla rabbia.  
“No, certo che no, mio Signore.” Rispose Malfoy incespicando appena sulle parole.  
“Allora siediti e lasciali fare, Lucius.”  
L’uomo si sedette di scatto, e subito Cucciolo riprese ad armeggiare con le sue vesti, prima, e con i suoi pantaloni, poi.  
Malfoy era tutto meno che eccitato, e Cucciolo ne fu contrariato ma lo stesso cominciò a leccarlo con sapienza e ardore.  
Non gli ci volle molto perché sentisse il membro cominciare a ingrossarsi e, a quel punto, fece spazio a Silver che si avvicinò senza indugi.  
Una parte remota della mente di Silver gli diceva che quello che stava facendo era riprovevole, che quello che aveva davanti era il cazzo di suo padre, e che niente di tutto questo era accettabile, ma quella parte della sua mente era sopita da tempo, e Silver non ci mise molto a zittirla.  
Estrasse la lingua e cominciò a leccare la lunghezza dell’erezione, mentre Cucciolo faceva lo stesso sul lato opposto al suo.  
Entrambi leccarono e succhiarono, ubbidienti e felici di eseguire gli ordini del loro Padrone.  
Quando finalmente Malfoy venne, loro lo ripulirono per bene, lappando ogni goccia che riuscirono a trovare, poi si spostarono sull’altro lato del tavolo, verso il loro professore.  
Piton, evidente memore delle parole del Padrone, non si mosse. Silver gli aprì la patta dei pantaloni e fu felice di trovarlo duro e pronto.  
Gli animaletti si misero a lappare e suggere con entusiasmo e, di nuovo, dopo che il duro membro di fronte a loro fu soddisfatto, pulirono tutto e alla fine si misero a sonnecchiare sotto il grande tavolo.

Il giorno seguente Severus era di pessimo umore e, dopo circa mezz’ora di lezione si interruppe di colpo.  
“Come potete accettare tutto questo? Quello che vi fa fare… quello che avete fatto ieri… è inaccettabile!” disse in tono duro, spostando lo sguardo da uno all’altro.  
Cucciolo lo guardò in cagnesco.  
“Tu sei solo un servo, non puoi capire.” Disse secco, con voce carica di disprezzo e cattiveria.  
Piton passò lo sguardo su Silver che scrollò le spalle:  
“E’ così. Tu sei solo un servo. Sei stato bravo, per una volta, e il Padrone è stato gentile con te.”  
Emerald continuò per lui, con un tono che mal celava il disprezzo:  
“Noi siamo i Mastini del Padrone, i suoi amati. Tu sei solo… sacrificabile.”   
Piton osservò Emerald con occhi pieni di antico rancore ma Silver li interruppe, avvicinandosi di scatto al suo compagno e baciandolo con trasporto.  
Cucciolo gemette e lo afferrò per i capelli.  
Gli animaletti erano di nuovo arrapati e, ignorando la discussione in corso, si buttarono sul vicino divano, Cucciolo sotto e Silver sopra.  
Il professore continuò a osservarli ma loro lo ignorarono.  
Cucciolo mise una gamba sullo schienale e Silver gli sollevò la veste avventandosi goloso sull’erezione che aveva davanti.  
La succhiò per un po’ mentre infilava le dita nell’ano di Emerald, poi si mise più comodo e affondò in lui con un gemito, spingendosi completamente dentro prima di cominciare a scoparlo con colpi ampi, cadenzati.  
Piton li osservava con attenzione, come non si era mai permesso di fare prima.  
Entrambi i ragazzi erano pienamente coscienti della sua presenza ma lo ignoravano volutamente, niente affatto imbarazzati.   
Non era un qualche strano tipo di esibizionismo, Piton era certo che si sarebbero comportati nello stesso modo che lui fosse presente o meno.  
A un tratto comprese che, in realtà, lo stavano trattando esattamente come avevano detto, come un servo o forse anche come qualcosa di meno.  
Lui non era importante per loro, era come un elfo domestico o come un pezzo di arredamento, un insetto, qualcosa di totalmente trascurabile.  
Non provavano imbarazzo perché lui non era niente.  
Piton digrignò i denti, rabbioso, ma si rese conto che non c’era niente che potesse fare o dire, e quindi decise di ignorare la questione al meglio delle sue possibilità.


	9. Epilogo

Gli ultimi giorni di luglio gli animaletti rimasero soli per diversi giorni.  
Erano annoiati ma soprattutto erano preoccupati.   
Il Padrone non stava mai via così tanto tempo e, soprattutto, mai senza prima averli avvertiti.  
Chiesero agli elfi domestici cosa stesse succedendo ma quelli sapevano solo che la Villa, al momento, era vuota. Non era presente nessuno, né il Padrone né un singolo Mangiamorte.  
In preda allo sconforto, gli animaletti ogni tanto guaivano all’improvviso, e il loro umore era pessimo.  
“Credi che dovremmo andare a cercarlo?” chiese il secondo pomeriggio Emerald, mentre si mordeva le unghie per l’agitazione.  
Silver, che era alla finestra da quella mattina, in cerca di un movimento qualunque, che gli indicasse il ritorno del Padrone, rispose senza girarsi.  
“Non lo so. E se poi noi andiamo a cercarlo e lui torna e non ci trova?”  
“Forse dovrebbe andare solo uno di noi, e l’altro dovrebbe restare.” Rispose Cucciolo dubbioso.  
Silver guaì appena:   
“Immagino che dovrei andare io. Almeno io mi ricordo di un sacco di posti, là fuori, in cui potrei cercare…”  
Cucciolo singhiozzò:  
“E se poi ti succede qualcosa? E se…”  
Silver si girò di scatto e lo vide accasciato sulla poltrona, gli occhi bagnati di lacrime fissi sulla porta.   
Si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò forte:  
“Aspettiamo, va bene? Aspettiamo fino a domani e poi decideremo.”  
Cucciolo annuì e si lasciò consolare con baci e sesso.  
Continuarono per ore e ore, cercando di sfinirsi perché sapevano entrambi che, l’unico modo per riuscire a dormire un poco, era cadere esausti.  
Alla fine si misero a sonnecchiare raggomitolati ai piedi del letto del Padrone ma il loro sonno era leggero, agitato dagli incubi.  
Quando sentirono urla e grida arrivare dal piano di sotto si risvegliarono di colpo, e si avventarono davanti alla porta, in ascolto.  
Non sembravano i rumori di una battaglia, e nemmeno grida di gente sofferente.   
Sembravano urla di gioia.  
Con ogni muscolo del loro corpo teso restarono immobili, con il cuore che batteva forte, nella speranza di sentire i passi del Padrone sulle scale.  
Passò mezz’ora e poi un’ora e, alla fine, Silver cedette:  
“Io vado a vedere!” disse in preda a un’agitazione incontrollabile.  
Emerald lo afferrò per un braccio:  
“No, aspetta! Senti!”  
Silver lo sentì.   
Erano passi.   
Passi sulle scale.  
Entrambi smisero anche di respirare, per ascoltare e cercare di capire se erano i passi del loro Padrone.  
Guairono all’unisono e si misero a raspare alla porta come delle furie.  
Quando l’uscio si aprì, e il Padrone fece la sua comparsa, sporco e ricoperto di sangue, gli animaletti semplicemente impazzirono dalla gioia.  
Uggiolarono e si sfregarono sulle sue gambe, incapaci di restare fermi un attimo di più.  
Il Padrone cadde in ginocchio tra loro e li abbracciò entrambi, toccandoli, carezzandoli e baciandoli a più riprese.  
Alla fine disse solo:  
“Abbiamo vinto la guerra, miei Amati!” e loro gli leccarono il volto e uggiolarono felici.  
Il Padrone era davvero stanco, e si diresse subito verso il bagno per togliersi di dosso i vestiti a brandelli e la sporcizia della battaglia.   
Gli animaletti lo seguirono e, vedendo che il Padrone era stanco e provato, restarono fuori dalla vasca, avvicinandosi solo per massaggiargli le spalle e baciarlo a più riprese.  
Dopo che il Padrone si fu rivestito, li accarezzò entrambi, sui capelli, e gli disse:  
“Ho visto quanto siete stati in pensiero per me e, stanotte, anche voi avete bisogno di dormire. Andate nelle vostre cucce. Festeggeremo come si deve domani.”  
E poi il Padrone si lasciò cadere sul letto e gli animaletti fecero per allontanarsi.  
A metà strada verso le loro stanze però si fermarono e tornarono indietro, disubbidendo agli ordini ricevuti.  
Era stata troppa la loro agitazione e paura e, adesso, non volevano allontanarsi dal Padrone.   
Si misero ai lati del letto e dormirono lì, come due guardie a protezione del loro amato.

Il giorno dopo, quando il Padrone si svegliò e li trovò lì, ai suoi fianchi, li baciò subito con trasporto e poi li fece salire sul letto e, dopo averli fatti mettere vicini infilò le dita in entrambi i loro ani, contemporaneamente.   
Lo fece lentamente come se volesse prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo per prepararli, infilando in loro un dito dopo l’altro finché non furono pronti e ben aperti.  
Poi li fece mettere uno sopra l’altro, con Silver sotto ed Emerald sopra , e prese a scopare il suo Cucciolo per primo, solo per fermarsi dopo poco e infilarlo nel buco di Silver, mentre Emerald, stretto tra loro, uggiolava e baciava il compagno.  
Continuò così, infilandosi in uno o nell’altro, mentre gli animaletti godevano e gemevano, impazziti di piacere.  
Dopo averli avuti entrambi diverse volte, vedendoli venire ancora e ancora, li fece rimanere sul letto, stremati, e si alzò per prendere uno scrigno che aveva sul suo scrittoio.  
Ne estrasse alcune cose e tornò verso i suoi amati animaletti:  
“Voglio festeggiare la grande Vittoria facendovi dono di un anello.” Disse sorridendo “Prima lo donerò a Cucciolo, che è con me da più tempo” e così dicendo afferrò il capezzolo sinistro di Emerald e lo sfregò finché non fu turgido e poi, con un rapido gesto, lo trapassò con un lungo spillone.  
Il cucciolo gemette inarcandosi ma il Padrone lo tranquillizzò:  
“Su, su, passa subito.” E così dicendo fece passare con dita abili un piccolo cerchio d’oro nel foro ancora sanguinante, e lo saldò con un colpo di bacchetta.  
Silver, che aveva osservato la scena, era timoroso ma il padrone gli fece segno di avvicinarsi e lui lo fece.  
Anche il suo capezzolo su afferrato e forato, e Silver si morse un labbro per non urlare o gemere.  
Una volta che anche lui ebbe ricevuto il suo anello, guardò negli occhi del Padrone e vide che era orgoglioso di loro.  
“Bravi piccoli. Vi stanno davvero bene.”  
Gli animaletti sorrisero felici e di nuovo tanto eccitati ma il Padrone li scostò, delicatamente.  
“Adesso state buoni un attimo e ascoltatemi, miei tesori. Gli anelli vi proteggeranno da molte maledizioni e, per questo, non li dovete togliere mai. Capito?”  
Gli animaletti uggiolarono il loro assenso.  
“Bene, adesso dovete capire che, per quanto non mi piaccia esservi lontano, devo andare a organizzare questo nuovo mondo. Tutto deve essere perfetto per quando voi, miei diletti, uscirete da qui e mostrerete a tutti il mio potere. Adesso devo lasciarvi, manderò il professor Piton da voi, più tardi. Voi fate i bravi.”  
Loro fecero la faccia abbattuta all’evidente partenza del Padrone e lo seguirono fino alla porta cercando altri baci e carezze. Ottennero un bacio ciascuno ma nulla di più.

“Non credo che mi piacerà il nuovo mondo.” Commentò Silver laconico verso sera, e Cucciolo chiese:  
“Perché non dovrebbe piacerti? Il Padrone lo renderà perfetto per noi!”  
Silver lo guardò per un attimo e poi scosse il capo:  
“Ha detto che ci lascerà uscire… là fuori.”  
Cucciolo comprese all’improvviso l’enormità della cosa:  
“Credi intendesse… io e te… da soli?”  
Silver annuì e Cucciolo si agitò un poco ma poi ritrovò fiducia:  
“Se anche fosse, non sarebbe a lungo. A lui non piace stare lontano da noi, lo sai!”  
Silver era incerto e in realtà terrorizzato dalla prospettiva di uscire da quella stanza senza la rassicurante presenza del suo Padrone.  
“Sì ma… cosa dovremmo fare, senza di lui? E se quelli che hanno perso la guerra ci odiassero? Se volessero farci del male?”  
Cucciolo sorrise e prese il compagno per mano, portandolo davanti alla libreria:  
“Abbiamo studiato!” gli disse allargando il braccio come a voler mostrare la vastità di tutto quello che avevano appreso. “Siamo potenti. Ci ha addestrati per questo, no? Per essere i suoi secondi, i suoi Mastini, gli unici di cui si può fidare e che non lo tradirebbero mai! Noi lo renderemo davvero orgoglioso e dopo…”  
Silver aveva il fiato sospeso e chiese:  
“Dopo…?”  
Cucciolo sorrise a tutti denti e disse lascivo:  
“Dopo ci scoperà tanto, ma così tanto, che non potremo più camminare per una settimana intera!”  
Silver rise felice e poi chiese:  
“E noi saremo insieme, vero?”  
Cucciolo lo abbracciò stretto, una mano già posata sul suo membro che andava irrigidendosi:  
“Oh sì, noi saremo sempre insieme, e il nuovo mondo che il nostro Padrone creerà per noi sarà fantastico!”


End file.
